Forget
by Shooplet
Summary: Percy is forgotten by everyone at camp so he leaves. All he wants to do is forget his past, but will the rise of the titans make it impossible? This is not like the other Percy joins Chaos stories. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I was hoping things might work out even though almost everything had changed. Camp was getting bigger and busier, ever since the Roman and Greek camps united after the fall of the titans and giants. I hardly had time to spend time with Annabeth and got the feeling we were slowly drifting apart. She was so busy rebuilding Olympus; she was hardly at camp, and I'd only seen her a couple times this month.

I was called into the Big House after introducing new campers to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was waiting for me on the deck in wheelchair form. He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down in a chair across from him.

"Percy, it's good to see you. Camp is as busy as ever. Lord Poseidon has let me know that you have a sibling not far from here. He'd like you to bring him to camp. It'll be kind of like a quest, but much easier and quicker."

_Easier? Quicker? _None of my ventures outside of Camp Half-Blood had ever been any of those things, but I was kind of excited to have a brother. After all, Tyson was busy in the undersea forges and even in a packed camp, I sometimes felt lonely.

Sure. I had my friends, but things felt oddly empty without Annabeth.

I agreed and Chiron gave me the address of where he was. I shouldered my back pack with emergency ambrosia and nectar and left camp.

* * *

><p>Hours later. . . (Still Percy's POV)<p>

It took hours to lug Logan away from his home. I know, I'm not being very sympathetic, but 2 sons of the sea god were bound to attract monsters, and personally, I didn't feel like fighting anything right now.

I was surprised at how old he was. I mean, he was 18 like me! What was he doing during the "big three pact" while children of the big three were in the most danger? Maybe Poseidon had protected him or something, because from what I could figure out behind all his bragging was that he'd never run into anything strange before or fought any monster.

I'd been trying to get to know my half-brother, but he sure wasn't making it easy. He would just start whining and complaining, and of course, I couldn't tell him too much or else his scent that attracted monsters would get stronger. I noticed he had a huge ego when he started bragging about all the girlfriends he'd had, and all the awards he's won. I kept talking just to keep him be quiet.

We were climbing the hill to camp and I figured we would make it without any monsters. Boy, was I wrong. We slowed down and I was showing him Riptide and explaining that he would soon get a weapon that he would use for training and fighting monsters when there was a sudden growl behind us.

I whirled around and saw a huge Hell-hound standing behind us. I was reaching for Riptide, when I realized I'd handed it to Logan.

"Don't kill it. Let me do it. You'll get yourself hurt. " But of course he wouldn't listen. I made a grab for my sword before he did anything stupid (like cutting himself on accident), but he was already moving farther away from me and towards the monster.

"Ya!" Logan shout out and charged the beast. I wanted to do something, but there really wasn't anything to do.

He dodged the monsters claws and slashed the sword sideways onto it. It exploded into yellow dust, leaving Logan covered in golden powder, standing there with my sword by his side and grinning like a maniac.

He was looking past me, and I realized he was grinning at the camp which for some reason had come to wait for him.

They were staring at him like he was a god or something, and I realized they had seen everything. We crossed the border and everyone swarmed around Logan and started praising him and feeding his huge ego.

Chiron pulled me away, and I realized it looked horrible on my part. All they had seen was Logan with my sword kill the Hell-hound and me just staring and watching him.

"Why didn't you kill it yourself? He could've gotten himself hurt!"

I explained everything, but I wasn't sure he believed me. Riptide still hadn't returned to my pocket, and I had a feeling Logan was going to keep it.

* * *

><p>Months later . . .<p>

My life has turned into a living nightmare. I swear, ever since Logan set foot in this camp, I have been forgotten and despised. Everyone thought I was selfish and had been trying to kill Logan when we first arrived.

Apparently, my father had blessed him so he wouldn't get hurt during the time before the Great Prophesy. I didn't really care about it, but everyone seemed to think he was something special. I knew he was just selfish and self centered (is there a difference?) and liked to bask in his glory.

He went on a quest a little bit later to kill a drakon. He chose Annabeth and Will, and I admit, I was a bit unsure about his choice. I was afraid Annabeth was going to get hurt, I did see her making googly eyes at Logan but I ignored it and voiced my concern. Annabeth just looked at me like I had suggested she go swim in a swamp, and I realized she would go on the quest no matter what.

He came back victorious, and they rushed off to greet him as soon as he entered camp. All my friends had left me to go worship their new hero, and I was left in the dark.

The only ones I really counted friends anymore were Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. But Nico was always in the Underworld helping his father, Thalia was in the Hunt and hardly ever visited camp, and Grover was busy filling his duties as Lord of the Wild.

I wondered around camp, trying to find something to fill the boring gaps between my sword fighting lessons. I had been teaching new campers the proper ways to hold and use swords, and now I had nothing really to do.

I passed Connor and Travis who were talking and laughing with Logan and while planning pranks to play on the other cabins. Their eyes washed over me like I wasn't even there.

Clarisse was terrorizing one of the new campers I had just taught in my earlier class. Her eyes met mine and she nodded slightly. We weren't anywhere near being friends, but she knew self-centered my half brother was, and we agreed he wasn't good at anything.

I sighed and headed down to the beach and sat there waiting. Nothing to do. Everyone acted like I was a nobody. After a few minutes, I checked my watch and headed back to the arena.

* * *

><p>The next day . . .<p>

"I have good news. Annabeth is returning from Olympus and is going to spend a few weeks here at Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron announced at breakfast.

Logan's eyes lit up when he mentioned Annabeth's name. I glared and continued eating my breakfast.

Annabeth arrived an hour later and she immediately made a bee-line to Logan. I could feel myself getting angry, but shrugged it off. If she wanted to say hi to Logan that was fine with me, right? I shook my head and walked back to my cabin.

Logan came in and started bossing me around as usual. "Oh, and by the way, Chiron wants to talk to you about something, but I don't get why since I'm obviously better than you!"

I rolled my eyes and met Chiron outside the cabin. "I have bad news." He said, "Your parents died last night in a fire. I'm so sorry Percy. No one knows how it happened, and there was nothing that could be done."

I walked away and saw Logan and Annabeth talking. I slowed down and hid behind a tree.

"You know I'm the best hero to ever live. Why are you going out with that idiot brother of mine when you should go out with me? I'm way better looking and better than Percy and better than him at everything. It's so obvious, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."

I found that a bit insulting to Annabeth, but she brushed it off.

"I-I'm not really sure." She said kind of hesitantly, and I felt a surge of pride that she was actually rejecting him, but the next words made my heart break. "I was kind of looking at that son of Apollo, you know, the dreamy one with the blonde hair and light eyes? I mean, I totally agree with you, anyone's better than Percy! He's completely useless! How could he even conquer Kronos, oh yeah, he had my help!"

Logan looked pissed off at being rejected. None of the girls at camp, except Annabeth or course, wouldn't go out with him. He pushed Annabeth back until she was leaning against the tree I was behind. He placed his hand on the trunk and kissed her.

She looked shocked for a moment before kissing back.

I could feel myself shutting down. My face went blank and I clenched my jaw. I waited until they were gone before heading to my cabin and grabbing my stuff and putting it in a backpack.

I walked out as everyone was eating dinner and paused by Thalia's tree. Reaching out, I put my hand on the trunk and sighed. I turned around and walked out of the borders and away from camp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So this is my first story on FanFiction! Yay! It would help a lot if you could review this chapter please? I know this is starting a lot like other stories where Percy is forgotten and joins Chaos blah blah blah, but I'm going to make mine different. Please review or PM me if you find any mistakes!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. I'm really sorry. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, so here it is now: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Rick Riordan's characters. **

**Anyway, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I was just wandering around New York and turning the corner when I heard a scream. I turned around to see a group of people running away from a dracaenae.

I sighed. Just a few minutes and I'd already attracted a monster. I remembered telling Annabeth we were lucky to have ten monster-free miles and my heart grew heavier.

What was with Annabeth? She wasn't acting like herself. My attention was drawn back to the dracaenae when I heard another scream.

I instinctively reached into my pocket where Riptide was. Was. That was the keyword. My pocket was empty and I was left unarmed.

Wasn't Riptide supposed to return to me? I was its rightful owner, wasn't I? Okay, maybe I did sound like I was talking to a pet, but Riptide was very special to me, and I felt oddly vulnerable without it.

I cursed as the dracaenae slithered closer. It was armed with a spear and- wait? When were monsters ever armed with anything except for war? It must've noticed I was Riptide-less, because it hissed, "Well well well . . . What have we got here? The Hero of Olympussss caught unarmed? My massssster will reward me greatly for thissss!"

It stepped forward and tried to stab at me, but I sidestepped, then stepped forward grabbing the shaft of the spear I twisted it out of the dracaenae's grip and stabbed it.

It exploded in golden dust. I studied the spear. It was 5 feet long, which wasn't too long or too short, but an awkward length to carry around. It was a combination of celestial bronze and imperial gold, which was unusual for any weapon. Greek and Roman weapons must've been melted down to make this, and even though we'd been getting on for years, it didn't feel right.

I touched the handle and it shrunk to the size of a can of mints. I shrugged and placed it in my pocket.

* * *

><p>Before I continued too far, I stopped by a store and picked out a plain, white shirt. I threw my Camp Half Blood shirt in the trash and wore the white shirt. I didn't want to wear something that reminded me of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I loved working on redesigning Olympus. It would probably never look as grand as it was before the war, but I was positive it would look better than any other design.

I missed Camp Half Blood a lot. Especially Logan. He reminded himself of me, and we always got along. After that quest, I wanted to spend more time with him.

It was mostly empty on Olympus except for a few minor gods and nymphs that fluttered around. The Olympians were usually only on Olympus for meetings. In fact, they were in one now.

I sat down in the garden with my sketchpad. I drew an outline for a shrine for Artemis seeing her last one was blown up in the titan war.

While I was adding details to it, Alex came up behind me and watched over my shoulder.

He was the only other half-blood I'd seen in Olympus. He was a son of Apollo as far as I was concerned. I was probably right, be he never mentioned his parentage. Alex had blonde hair which made me think he was a son of Apollo but he had unusually pale eyes which made me think otherwise.

I'd probably asked him a million times why he was here, but he just brushed it off and asked me a question about architecture.

I wasn't going to let that happen again. "Hey Alex?" I asked innocently, "Why are you here on Olympus?"

He looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around Olympus and took his time looking at all the redesigning I'd done. He finally sighed and looked me in the eye.

"There's a new prophesy." I gasped and he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, it isn't a Great Prophesy, but the Olympians think it's important, and I'm not going to doubt their judgment. They're having a meeting discussing it now."

I glanced towards the throne room doors. It was only a couple of years after the giant war, and there was already another prophesy?

The throne room doors opened and the Olympians walked out. I walked over to talk to my mother about visiting camp.

Apollo was scribbling in a notebook and muttering; probably writing poetry. Artemis gave me a nod of respect before vanishing in thin air to check on her hunters. Hades walked out and a column of hellfire shot up from the ground and surrounded him. When it was gone, Hades was nowhere to be seen.

Ever since Percy's request, Hades and Hestia claimed thrones on Olympus as part of the council.

I slipped past Dionysus who was looking rather tipsy and found my mom and Poseidon arguing as usual.

I walked over to them and they stopped arguing, though they were shooting nasty glares at each other.

I bowed respectively to them before speaking. "Lord Poseidon." I turned to my mom who had a scanning look in her eyes like she already knew my request to visit Camp Half-Blood.

"Mom . . ." I said a little uncertainly. I wasn't sure how I should properly address her, "May I visit Camp Half-Blood for a break?" I asked, trying to word my question so it wouldn't sound like it wasn't a certain son of Poseidon I wanted to see.

She surprised me by smiling, "Of course you may. We've been meaning to talk to you about that. You've been working so hard. Argus will pick you at 1:00."

I nodded and looked uncertainly at Poseidon who gave me a small smile. He looked amazingly like Percy when he did that.

I nodded to him too and walked back to where Alex was waiting. He was frowning a little, but when I walked up his face brightened. "I've got to leave after breakfast." I told him, not mentioning why or where I was going, but having a feeling that he knew anyways.

Some of the nymphs on Olympus brought us some food and we each sacrificed part of our meal to the gods. At 1:00, I said goodbye to Alex and grabbed my stuff before taking the elevator down to the first floor.

Argus was waiting for me a block from the Empire State Building and drove me back to camp.

I looked around for Logan as soon as I entered camp. I wanted to talk to him about what was going on around camp.

I went straight to Logan. His eyes first scanned my body and I felt self conscious. He may be one of my friends, but I did have feelings for him. He finally smiled. "Whatcha doing?" He asked me as soon as he was finished looking.

"Taking a break from Olympus." I said like it was obvious. I took a peek inside his cabin. It was an absolute mess. Seaweed Brain wasn't there and I bet he was teaching a class. "Oh, and do you know where Percy is?"

"Oh, you won't find that loser around here right now. He's teaching some stupid sword fighting class. I mean, why shouldn't I be teaching that class? I am a better fighter! You know that from the quest we did together.

I agreed. We needed to catch up on what was going on.

I ended up walking along the edge of the forest with Logan. We were talking, but my thoughts were mostly on Percy. I still hadn't seen him yet, and even though me and Logan had a pretty good relationship, he was no Seaweed Brain. I knew I'd kind of chosen him over Percy, but I wasn't sure if that was the right choice. Without Percy, I felt like a part of me was missing.

Logan talked the whole way. He was acting like my stalker the way he asked me questions and walked right beside me.

When he started talking about how great he was at everything, I felt sorry for him. He was a lot like myself, and I wanted to help him out somehow.

Suddenly, something felt different. Thoughts were brought up to my mind. Thoughts I'd been embarrassed I'd even thought of. It brought out the feelings I'd tried to forget and push to the back of my mind, but now they were all on my mind and in control.

It felt like me, but it wasn't and it brought out the feelings I had for Alex and made me see how cute Logan was. This side of me made me remember how annoyed I was at Seaweed Brain for being so stupid. It felt right.

Logan kept going on and on about how amazing he was. He told me Percy didn't deserve me and that I should go out with him.

Without really even thinking about it, I started talking about Alex. Logan didn't like it and pushed me up against a tree and kissed me. I'd never thought of us as a couple, but I realized I liked him a lot. I was shocked at first, but then I kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I don't know when I realized something was wrong. I guess it was when Seaweed Brain didn't show up for anything. He didn't come for archery, even though he'd never liked it, and I had a feeling he only came because I was teaching it. Camp fire was another thing he never missed, but for the past few days, he hadn't showed up anywhere.

I was pondering this as I walked around the "omega" shape the cabins were in.

I walked over to Travis and Connor who were spying on the Demeter cabin from behind a bush. "Hey!" I called, "Have you seen Percy anywhere?"

"I don't know." Connor admitted, "Maybe it was . . . was . . . I don't know." He repeated looking confused. "You should check the beach. He hangs out there in-between classes." I was about to thank them when Katie Gardner stormed out of her cabin.

"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY PLANTS!"

I just shook my head as they sniggered and snuck away before going to the beach.

I didn't find Percy by the beach, so I jogged over to the arena where he was probably teaching a class. But the arena was empty except for Piper and Jason who were sparring, gladius to dagger. Jason was slowly overpowering Piper, who must've noticed because she stopped.

Jason, thinking she was giving up, tried to disarm Piper, but she spoke and I immediately knew she was charm speaking. "Jason, give me your sword."

Jason looked confused before slowly walking over and handing Piper his weapon. He suddenly blinked and shook his head. When he realized he was unarmed and Piper had his weapon, he smiled and Piper gave him his gladius back.

I interrupted them and asked if they'd seen Percy. Piper apologized and said she hadn't. Jason looked concerned and said the last time he'd seen Percy was the day I'd come back from Olympus.

Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to me. Did Percy see me with Logan? Not that I really cared that much, but Percy was the best fighter at camp, and if we were attacked, we were probably doomed.

I saw Chiron at the archery range teaching new archers. I looked up in time to see a bow notched and pointed at me. An archer in armor was seated in a tree.

He let the arrow fly and it landed an inch away from my feet. I was too stunned to react.

"Tell your camp they should expect a lot of attacks soon." The figure shimmered and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, I bet there are a lot of questions after this chapter, but I'm going to try to answer them in the next chapter. <strong>

**I'm going to try to update at least once a week and I apologize because this chapter would've been up a lot sooner, but my computer keyboard wouldn't work, and when I got this chapter typed, I couldn't figure out how to add it too my story. **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Rick Riordan's characters. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

When I could move again, I stepped forward and plucked the arrow out of the ground. It was a combination of imperial gold and celestial bronze. A very odd combination for any weapon.

I ran over to where Chiron was teaching archery and repeated the odd message. Why would they warn us about attacks? Wouldn't they want to wait until we were the most vulnerable and then attack us when we weren't expecting it?

I forgot to tell Chiron about Percy, and I didn't even think about him until there was an attack.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I was sitting on the edge of a fountain in a local park and staring off into the distance when something felt wrong. There was a weird tingling feeling on my skin. It started from the small of my back and spread out until I could feel it all across my skin. It disappeared when I touched my arm. My skin felt like it always did, but I had a feeling something was missing.

If the feeling started from the small of my back . . . I thought for a moment until my mind suddenly realized what happened. My Achilles curse was gone. Annabeth was no longer my anchor.

The spear started to vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. It grew to its spear form while still vibrating. I could feel the presence of some monsters and a very powerful aura. A few telekhines stepped out from behind nearby trees and Prometheus came out with them. He was wearing sunglasses and a tux.

He smiled at me and pointed to the spear I was holding, "You should never trust something of the enemies. We sent a dracaenae to find you knowing you were skilled enough to kill it and take its spear. That spear has a tracking spell on it. All monsters on the titan's side will be attracted to you. It has a scent stronger than any demigod smell. The celestial bronze and imperial gold used to make that weapon is very powerful when mixed together, but also unbelievable dangerous."

I wasn't sure if I should drop the weapon or hold onto it. It was obvious Riptide wasn't going to return to me, and I badly needed a weapon now that my Achilles curse was gone. But on the other hand, this spear had a tracking spell on it. I was probably going to attract more monsters with it then I would by myself.

Prometheus noticed the argument I was having with myself and smiled reassuringly. "We, the titans, would like you to join our forces. We know your skill and talent in fighting and we can offer you revenge on the gods and campers who forgot you. We are planning on raising Gaia and Typhon at the same time so the Olympians will be overwhelmed. That camp you went to will be our first stop. They will be wiped out and you can get revenge."

I had to admit; I was slightly tempted. I held a grudge against the campers at Camp Half-Blood, but I really didn't have a problem with the Olympians. Sure, the Olympians weren't making the best choices―I ignored the sudden boom of thunder―but I had a feeling the titans would do much worse. What would the world end up like if the titans ruled?

I smiled, "Thank you Prometheus for your offer, but I don't want to join the titans." Prometheus looked shocked that I refused and started talking again.

"We'll offer you anything, even your share of control on the world. Gaia is determined to get you on her side. Anything you wish in the world will be yours if you agree to join us."

I shook my head. That wasn't what I wanted at all. There was no way the titans would let me rule the world, not that I wanted to, that would be my own personal nightmare, but what I really wanted was just to take a break and live a normal life or as normal a life I could live being a demigod and all. "There is no way I'm joining the titans. I fought with all my might to protect Olympus, and you think I will just go and destroy it?"

Prometheus looked pretty angry now, "Okay. You know what? I really don't need your permission to take you to our base right now. I've tried convincing you, but if you won't join us willingly, we'll force you to." He pointed at me and was probably going to transport me to wherever their base was, but there was a sudden flash of blinding light. I shielded my eyes and Prometheus growled, "You've won this time, but be warned, we're going to crush the Olympians and take over the world."

The glare behind my eyes subsided and I cautiously opened them and looked at my savior.

She was beautiful and standing a few feet away from me. She had copper skin and sleek black hair. She was about a head taller than me, and she smiled as she observed me with her dark eyes. "I chose well . . . " I heard her mutter under her breath. She met my eyes and smiled, "Well, Perseus Jackson." She tilted her head to the side and stared at me a little longer before going on, "I have much to offer you. I would like you to join my warriors. We fight for peace. For people who can't fight for themselves. For the good of the world. I'd like you to be my warrior's commander.

"If you agree, you will be granted immortality and will serve me, my father, and a few of my children. You will also receive our blessings and a share of our powers. You will fight with my warriors and leave your past behind. You can forget about this world and come serve me, or you can stay here and be chased by monsters and bugged about choosing sides." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"My father believes there should be no violence. Not that I disagree with him or anything, but sometimes violence is necessary. I'm building an army in case he changes his mind."

I really didn't have much of a choice. It was very obvious. I should go with this goddess-like woman. I was about to agree, when I realized I still didn't know who she was.

"Who are you?" I tried to ask politely. I was slightly wary of her. She appeared out of nowhere. Made Prometheus go away, and offered me to join her warriors.

She smiled mysteriously, "I'm Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night."

I agreed to go with Nyx, and she zapped us to her base. Soon I found myself meeting the other warriors. They were mostly demigods, and maybe a few demi-titans or whatever you call them. They all were pretty nice and gave me a lot of respect even though I couldn't remember any of their names. I also met lord Chaos and ladies Nemesis and Eris who were both daughters of Nyx. They both blessed me and I felt more powerful than I'd ever been.

I started training almost immediately. Nyx's warriors were already calling me "sir" and I was getting very annoyed. I asked Nyx about it later while I was slashing at training dummies that moved and fought back.

"Why are your warriors treating me with so much respect?" I asked as one of the dummies slashed at my shoulders. I rolled out of the way and stabbed it's shin before it could react.

Nyx was sitting on a bench across from me in the arena. "They know of your accomplishments." She stated like it should be obvious. I just stared at her and raised an eyebrow while jumping up to avoiding my legs getting cut off. What had I really accomplished other than making enemies with gods and putting myself in danger?

Nyx just sighed and shook her head, "You've done more than Hercules himself! You've accomplished more that some of the gods even! You've already earned your title as commander, but I still need to understand your skills and train you."

I nodded. Or at least tried to while I was locked in combat with three other dummies. I weaved in and out of most of the blows and returned them with deep gashes.

When they finally fell apart, Nyx stood up and walked over to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and spoke in ancient Greek. She spoke rather quickly and he only words I could make out were "courage", "strength" and "darkness" I think. She finished and I felt a shiver run through my body. I felt powers inside me waiting to be unlocked and I felt stronger.

She smiled, "I've now given you my blessing as my daughters have done. You have new powers and strength, but it will take time to master them. I think you've trained enough with sword fighting; it's obvious your a master at that." She said leading me out of the arena. She stopped at an archery range. I groaned and tried to make excuses, but she steered me to the firing line and handed me a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Keep shooting until you've shot a bulls eye." Nyx instructed me as she went and stood by the sidelines.

I gritted my teeth and notched an arrow. This was _not _going to be pretty. I aimed at the target and fired. By some miracle, it laded on the target. I just about dropped the bow and did a happy dance, but Nyx was still waiting. I strung another arrow, aimed and let it fly. It hit the red ring that bordered the middle bulls eye region. I took a deep breath. I'd never been this good at archery before. I notched the third arrow, pulled back the string extra far and released it. It hit the center of the bulls eye! I dropped the bow and did my happy dance while grinning like a lunatic. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

One of Nyx's warriors was staring at me with amusement dancing in his brown eyes. Nyx was watching me with a smirk on her face, and I realized I'd just made a fool of myself. I was his commander after all. I needed to set an example. I blushed as I reached down and grabbed the bow off the floor and hung it up on the wall where the other bows were hanging. I made a silent vow to myself that I would act like more of a role model.

* * *

><p>Days later . . .<p>

I'd finally finished most of my training on weapons, but I still needed a lot of work on controlling my powers. If you're wondering how I was done so quickly, it was because time passed differently at her base. What was five minutes on earth, was more like five days in the void.

I was walking down to Nyx's office. She'd called me down for a personal talk.

My warriors knew me as Ace seeing as I was top in everything. I decided not to tell them my real name. Not because I didn't trust them, but because it was another pesky reminder of my past.

I'd been training Mark and Aaron who were my two top fighters. Mark was a son of Ares, and Aaron was a son Athena. They were doing very well. The only thing we needed to work on was tracking skills. As warriors of Nyx, it was important for us to learn how to blend in with the shadows and track someone without them knowing, or know when we are being tracked ourselves.

I reached Nyx's door and knocked three times. "Come in." She said. I turned the doorknob and walked inside. She was looking grave. I gave her a nod of respect. She didn't like me bowing to her for some reason. "I have some bad news," She said, standing up and walking over to me, "Gaia, the titans and Typhon are all raising. The Olympians need help. If the titans win, my father will be most displeased. He wanted me to send my army down to earth to assist the demigods into winning the war. For once he agrees with me." She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry Percy," She apologized looking me in the eye, "but you have to go. Your warriors need you to command them and I already told the Olympians you'd help. You won't have to tell the camp who you are. You'll be known as Ace. Even if you did reveal yourself, they probably wouldn't recognize you." I stared at her. She sighed and held up a mirror. My eyes were black with specks of different colors in them. My eyes must've changed color when Nyx blessed me. I looked more muscular and slightly older, timeless, like the gods. Nyx set the mirror down. I nodded to her to show her I agreed. I didn't want the world to fall into the wrong hands. Nyx flashed me a smile, "Then since you agreed to go, I have a few gifts for you."

She snapped her fingers and some packages appeared before me. I opened them up and immediately thanked her. She'd given me set of black armor and a cloak that had a hood so I could cover my face.

She shooed me out of her office and told me to gather the warriors. I jogged over to the arena where they were all training. They stopped and nodded to me. I told them to get ready since we were going to earth. They all nodded again and scattered to go get ready.

I was just about to leave when Eris and Nemesis stopped me. I told my warriors to go ahead and zap to the throne room, and that I'd catch up with them. They nodded and disappeared.

I turned to the goddesses to see what they wanted to talk about. Nemesis gave me a sword that was four feet long and made of the best metal in the void. Eris gave me a power that worked kind of like charm-speaking. I could talk people into getting into fights or make them mad with just a few words. I thanked them both and disappeared to go join my warriors.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV days later . . .<p>

It was maybe, 7:00 when I first heard monsters storming around the camp grounds. My mind instantly sprang into action and I was up and dressed before my brothers and sisters woke up. A few hundred monsters were storming around camp. I drew my knife and charged.

Soon everyone was out and fighting. There was really no time for battle planning which really annoyed me. A daughter of Athena caught unprepared? It sounded ridiculous.

Jason, Piper and Leo were fighting together. They worked really well together with Leo controlling fire, Piper charm speaking, and Jason doing a lot of slashing and stabbing. I guess they had a lot of practice on their quest. Dakota was spraying the monsters with Kool-Aid, and I would've stopped him, but it helped because it blinded the monsters and made their eyes sting.

Reyna was fighting a Laistygonian giant and didn't notice a hellhound bounding up behind her . I jumped in and slashed the hellhound to dust. She nodded a thanks and ran over to some empousai who were cornering some helpless boys.

Logan was slashing at monsters, and I realized he really wasn't that good. The monsters kept getting under his guard and were slashing his shirt to shreds. I could see some blood too, but he kept fighting. I approved. Good warriors must have stamina.

The Demeter cabin was growing vines out of the ground to choke the monsters and I could see some kids from the Hephaestus cabin setting out small traps and trip wires.

Right when we were about to even out, a few more hundred came from the forest. Back up I was guessing. How in the world did they make it through the borders?

I ran up to Chiron who was calmly shooting down monsters one by one; there was no way we were going to beat the monsters even with the Roman camp and all the new campers. Most of the new campers were probably going to die in this battle.

Chiron saw me and called over the shrieks and yells of the battle "Where's Percy? We need his help now!"

The reality suddenly hit me like a punch to the stomach. We were doomed and Percy wasn't going to come save us now.

Chiron saw me hesitate and frowned. He asked me what was going on and I explained everything while we killed monsters.

I prayed to the gods that help would come and save us, and at that precise moment, a lightning bolt struck the ground in the middle of the field where we were fighting. The monsters froze before running away. I saw a bright flash of white and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was on Olympus.

Everyone from camp had been zapped to Olympus. Zeus was sitting on his throne looking grim. The other gods were looking nervous which wasn't good. If the gods were worried, things were bad. Alex was standing off to the side, looking awkward. He smiled at me slightly, but when Logan stepped in front of me, his eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion and he looked away.

Zeus cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "You are probably wondering why I have summoned you here. The lightning bolt I sent to save your camp violated the ancient laws. We, "He gestured to the Olympians sitting around him, "Cannot interfere anymore. Fortunately, we are offered an ally. They should be arriving anytime now."

A flash of light showed the warriors' appearances. They were all wearing dark armor, with their helmets under their arms. All of them were teenagers like me, but some of then radiated more power than a normal half-blood. I frowned and thought about it.

"Who are you?" Logan stepped forward and smirked. One of the warriors, a blonde haired teenager with gray eyes glared at him and was about to answer when there was a sudden flash of blinding light.

The light erupted and everyone, Olympians included, shielded their eyes. Only the warriors didn't. When I opened my eyes, a hooded figure stood before me. He was wearing black armor over a dark cloak with the hood pulled up which cast a shadow across the upper half of his face. He smiled a rather twisted smile before bowing slightly. He then spoke in a voice that was almost emotionless except for a small hint of sarcasm, "Hello Olympians and demigods. I have come to aid you in the coming war. I am the commander and second in command to my lady. These are my warriors." He said gesturing to the people standing next to him.

"Who are you?" Logan asked again.

The commander slowly turned around. When he saw Logan, I could see him tense. "I'm known as Ace, and to put it briefly, I serve lady Nyx, her father, lord Chaos, and a few of Nyx's daughters." He smiled at our stunned faces. Lady Nyx was our ally? That was pretty impressive, but why was she helping us? She had the opportunity to take over the world if she wanted to, but she was helping us win.

The Olympians were talking to the commander. They started to argue before Ace waved his hand impatiently. "We can talk more about this at camp." He said. The Olympians agreed they and flashed us back to Camp Half-Blood. We ended up outside since we wouldn't all fit in the Big House.

Ace smiled mysteriously, "Let's get started then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, I know, that was a horrible place to end. I'm really sorry. Anyways, I hope this chapter answers any questions you might have. I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too fast paced or confusing or anything. I personally think Nyx is a pretty good choice, and the reason Eris and Nemesis are included, is because I think they're really interesting.<strong>

I just remembered that Percy lost his curse of Achilles in the Son of Neptune. I'm really sorry about that!

**Thank you to all those who reviewed this story so far. Please review if you have any questions or comments! Everything helps. Thank you for reading my story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any or Rick Riordan's characters. **

* * *

><p>Hestia's POV<p>

"Everyone except for the cabin leaders from each cabin, please leave." Chiron said. Each cabin had a Greek and Roman leader. Amongst everyone who stayed was Pollux and Dakota from the Dionysus/Bacchus cabin, from the Ares/Mars cabin was Clarisse and Frank, from the Hades/Pluto cabin was just Hazel since Nico was in the underworld. Annabeth for the Athena/Minerva cabin, and Logan for the Poseidon/Neptune cabin.

As all the younger campers grumbled as they made their way to their cabins as the cabin leaders, the Olympians and the warriors of Nyx made their way to the Big House. The warriors surrounded their commander and they walked as a pod. "Styx!" I heard someone curse and turned around. Ace was flat on the ground; he must have tripped over his cloak. His warriors were standing around him trying not to laugh. He clambered back up and untied his cloak, muttering under his breath as he did. Ace snapped his fingers and the cloak disappeared. He snapped his fingers again and the armor he was wearing disappeared too leaving him in black jeans and hoodie with the hood pulled up. The material had tiny specks of light on it that looked like the constellations in the night sky. He ribbed the warriors who were still sniggering and kept walking.

I raised my eyebrows. For a commander, he wasn't acting that serious. At least he wasn't completely all business. He did remind me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

We made it to the Big House without any more exciting incidents. We were a few chairs short, but Zeus waved his hand and some more appeared. Ace carefully sat down in a chair as far away from the campers as he could. "So," Zeus said, trying to ease the tension, "has lady Nyx told you about what's going on?"

Ace nodded, "I am aware that the titans are rising again, and are trying to raise Gaia and Typhon."

Zeus looked somewhat pleased, "That saves a lot of explaining. If you are staying at this camp for the time being, you will need a cabin."

"Already taken care of." Zeus looked like he was ready to argue, but stopped himself.

"Can you please take down your hood so we can see who you are?" Athena asked. Her voice was a bit edgy to show that she wasn't someone to mess with.

Ace sighed and his warriors looked at him. Slowly, he reached up and pulled his hood down. His eyes were closed as if bracing himself against something.

I gasped and so did almost everyone else there. He looked so much like Percy with his tanned skin and messy black hair, but when he opened his eyes, I knew it wasn't him.

Percy's eyes were a beautiful sea-green that showed his happiness. Ace's eyes were black with specks of red, green, blue, violet, silver, and gold in them. They showed betrayal and an emotion I couldn't recognize.

"Percy? Is that you?" Poseidon whispered hopefully. He had been understandably distraught when he found out Percy left.

Ace looked at him and cocked his head to one side, "Excuse me?" He looked concerned, but I was almost sure he was Percy.

Poseidon sighed and looked away. Athena still looked paranoid, and I could tell she was suspicious of Ace. He didn't seem bothered by it and ignored her. Artemis was also looking at Ace through narrowed eyes. Demeter looked highly bored, and Ares was cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Is it true that a child of a primordial is staying on Olympus?" My eyes widened as did everyone else's in the room.

Annabeth looked astounded. "What? You're not telling me _Alex_ is a son of . . . Aether?"

I pursed my lips. Why did he have to bring this up? I knew we had to tell the campers at one point, but we were trying to keep it a secret.

He turned to me with a small smile on playing across his lips as if he knew what I was thinking, "Well, lady Hestia, they're bound to find out somehow. This prophesy isn't pretty is it?"

Zeus was looking like he wanted to blast him for knowing all of Olympus's secrets while Hades was looking approvingly at Ace for making Zeus mad.

I sighed at my childish siblings. We weren't going to get anywhere if everyone got suspicious of each other.

"Do I know you? Have we met?" Annabeth was squinting at Ace. There was a flash of fury in his eyes, but it went away like a spark of fire getting blown out. It actually looked like his irises turned red for a second, but I must've been mistaken.

"I think not." Ace said not looking at her, and I had a feeling he was prevaricating.

Abruptly, Ace stood up and looked Zeus straight on and it looked like he shivered. "Is there anything else we need to discuss my lord?" He asked politely.

It was Zeus's turn to look wary, "No. You may go now."

Ace nodded and flipped up his hood before disappearing out the door. His warriors shared a look before following him.

Annabeth had a thoughtful look on her face. Logan was smirking as though he wanted to prove he could do anything better than anyone which he probably did. Zeus stood and vanished, as did all the other Olympians except for me.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I studied the warriors and felt frustrated that I couldn't get much out of them. There were about 15 of them. They were very quiet which either meant they were just antisocial, or they were spending a lot of time thinking and planning. The second option seemed more likely.

Ace was the obvious leader. It appeared he had two lieutenants/second in commands. One of them was the son of Athena, I think it was who stepped forward in the throne room. The other, a child of Ares.

I looked back at Ace. I was so sure I knew him from somewhere. From tripping while we were walking to the Big House, to his personality . . . I shook my head. It felt so obvious. I shrugged it off and went to the archery range to teach the next class.

When I arrived, there were six new camper waiting to learn the art of archery. I grabbed my bow, slung my quiver of arrows over my back, and put on an arm brace so the string wouldn't snap back on my arm when I released it.

"Hello everybody. My name's Annabeth and I'm the archery instructor for the first three levels out of five for archery. After that, the classes are taught by Will. This is a class for beginners, so if you're not one, please leave." I mostly directed that question to an older child of Mars who was probably here to cheer on his younger sibling. As much as that sounded nice, they didn't need any pressure or nervousness when shooting their first round. The son of Mars sighed and left.

I showed them a short demonstration before getting started. Amongst the group were a few children of Apollo, a daughter of Iris, a son of Mars, and a twin brother and sisters of Aphrodite. The Apollo kids were going to be a breeze at this. The daughter of Iris and son of Mars would do fine, but it was mostly the twins of Aphrodite that were bothering me. I wasn't sure if they were that interested in this, but I decided not to dwell on it.

We introduced ourselves. The children of Apollo were named Noah, Emma and Addison. The daughter of Iris was Chloe, and the son of Mars was Cole. The twin siblings of Aphrodite were Ashley and Brandon. They were all between 10 and 12 years old. I smiled at them and started the archery lesson.

I helped each camper chose a bow that was the right size for them and positioned them at the firing line. Once they were lined up, I helped them all find their dominate eye, and according to that, positioned their bow in the hand that was appropriate.

"Okay. So now you know the correct way to hold a bow. I want you to set them down for a minute and look at me. Before we start firing, you need to learn the position and steps to shooting an arrow. Stand in a relaxed position with your feet straddling the firing line. Your weight should not be all on one foot, so stand so you are balanced. If you are right hand dominate, stand with your left foot over the line. If you're left hand dominate, stand with your right foot over the line. Most likely, your hand and eye dominance should be the same, if not, there are a few adjustments to help making firing easier."

I paused and wondered if that was enough information for now. Everyone positioned themselves accordingly. I nodded and continued.

"If you are right hand dominate, but dominate in your left eye, close your right eye and shoot like that until you are comfortable aiming with your left eye. You can also position yourself so your are aiming with your left eye if you don't feel comfortable closing an eye. Same for left hand dominate and right eye dominate, but vise versa."

The campers were opening and closing their right and left eye in turns as though trying to see the difference. I waited until they focused on me again. I stopped talking and helped hold their bows accordingly. Once they were all set, I gave them each an arm bracer and five arrows before showed them how to notch one, aim, and fire.

Before they shot, I walked past each of them and looked at their position. I told them to fire once I was out of the line of fire. Almost all the arrows hit the targets somehow. Brandon had shot an arrow straight into the ground, but his sister managed to hit the target, even though it was the one Brandon had been aiming for. The Apollo kids had been almost flawless, even though it was only their first time shooting an arrow. Chloe and Cole each hit the white part of their targets.

I told then to set their bows down and let their muscles rest for 20 seconds before firing their second arrow. This time, I went to each camper and corrected their aim and posture. When we were done, almost everyone had hit the target somewhere. I helped everyone put the equipment away and once everyone left, started shooting just for the fun of it.

I turned around when I felt someone watching me. I squinted and saw someone hidden in the shadows. All I could see was a faint outline of whoever it was. I narrowed my eyes and raised my bow already nocked with an arrow. The person stepped out of the shadows and raised his hands. "Don't shoot me Annabeth!" I looked closer and realized it was Nico.

Ever since Percy left, Nico was acting colder to me. He knew I liked Logan a lot, and had probably put two and two together and figured out why Percy left.

Nico stepped out into the sunlight and shivered a little; He must've been spending too much time in the underworld. As usual, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

I lowered the bow, "Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked, keeping my voice polite.

"Just need to talk to Chiron about something." He replied coolly and walked off. I wondered if he'd heard of the allies we had. I decided to let Nico meet them for himself. I sighed and put my bow away.

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

"Nico, go tell camp Typhon escaped Tartarus. I already alerted the Olympians." I nodded my head and walked out of his throne room. The decor was the same as it had always been. Black walls, black carpet, black throne, you get the idea. Sometimes I wish my father could have some color around. True, I only wore black clothes, but living in a dark place like the underworld must be hard on your eyes. As I walked out the door I could see my father grumbling madly at himself. I rolled my eyes. Zeus must've been furious when he found out Typhon had escaped while under my father's guard. This wasn't going to go well. The prophesy was unraveling before our eyes. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell anyone due to swearing on the Styx.

I felt like I'd been spending way too much time in the Underworld. Camp was very different now with the Greeks and Romans living together. I missed seeing Percy since he was my only true friend I had at camp, but due to Annabeth, he'd apparently disappeared a few days ago. The gods on Olympus were talking about it right now. Camp was falling apart without a real leader. Logan was never going to replace Percy in my eyes, but I had a bad feeling he already did. From what I'd heard form my IM's with Chiron, Logan was the new camp star.

I'd only been back to Camp the day after Percy's disappearance. Annabeth was clinging to Logan like he was the best thing in the world. She didn't notice a certain son of Poseidon was missing, only paying attention to the one she was latched onto. I shook me head in disgust.

I walked into the hallway and focused on a particularly dark shadow. Shadow traveling was getting easier each time I did it. I had to do it a lot due to the fact that Hades was too lazy to run most of his errands. I ran into the shadow and felt the same exhilarating feeling I always felt during shadow travel.

The darkness seemed to close in on me as I neared my destination. And the brightness at the edge of the darkness seemed to come closer and envelop me. Like a spot of light at the end of the tunnel. I raced towards is and landed in the woods outside of Camp Half-Blood near the archery range.

I watched from a distance as Annabeth shot arrow after arrow. Finally, she noticed me and pointed her bow so it was aimed at my head.

I stepped forward and raised my hands in a sign of peace. It almost felt silly. "Don't shoot me Annabeth!" I called out not unkindly.

I watched as she lowered her bow and seemed to recognize me.

"Nico what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just need to talk to Chiron about something." I replied coolly and walked off.

Chiron was sitting on the deck of the Big House and watching the strawberry hills. I sighed not wishing to disturb him, but this news was critical.

I stepped forward and cleared my throat. Chiron turned to look at me and smiled, but I could see weariness in his eyes. I realized this may be the only peace they would get for a long time once the battles started raging.

"How are you Nico?" He asked, "You haven't been at camp very often."

I nodded my head. "My father wants me to let you know Typhon is rising. I don't doubt you already know, but this is very important."

Chiron sighed. I'd never seen him so . . . devastated. Maybe it happened when Percy left. He turned to me, "Thank you for letting me know. The Olympians have already alerted me. I just wish everything could be slowed down. None of us are ready for this, and even with our new ally, I don't think we'll win this war."

I raised my eyebrows, "We have an ally?" I asked.

"Yes. The warriors of Nyx. I'm afraid I don't know much about them, but their commander looks awfully familiar."

I smiled and thanked him. I was walking away when he called my name. I turned around. Chiron was smiling more sincerely now. "Remember, you're always welcome a place to stay here at Camp Half-Blood. We could use your help with the war coming up. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if you spent some time here."

I nodded. I would have to talk with my father about that. I'm sure he could run some of his own errands and move around a bit and get involved in what's going on in today's world. I made my way to my cabin. I was about to walk in when I sensed something odd. The feeling that someone else was roaming in the shadows. I shook it off and entered my cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I personally want Percy to still be somewhat himself. I mean, it's not like other FanFics where Percy's been away training for thousands of years or anything and building up all his hate an anger. He's still Percy.**

**OK, so that little archery lesson was the way I was taught on how to shoot an arrow. I don't know if I got it right, so there are probably faults, and I don't know if shooting is different in combat. Sorry if the lesson seemed too long or pointless. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating sooner like I promised. I'm going to try to update soon, but there are no guarantees. **

**And on pairings . . . I am a horrible romance writer. Truly, I am. I could try, but I'm sure everyone would just laugh at my attempts. I'll think about it before making a decision. **

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story or put it on alert/subscribe or favorite stories. **

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Rick Riordan's characters. **

**I've decided on no pairings _for now_. As you know, I am working on my romance writing (which is horrible) and Percy might be paired later on. Also, Percy is going to be . . . . almost the same, but he's going to be awfully moody for a couple of chapters. Just so you're warned! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

I sighed as I looked around the place that used to be a second home to me. Nothing had changed since I had been there. As soon as I'd left the Big House, I wanted to fight someone or slay a monster.

Nyx was right though. No one realized me, but I was sure Annabeth had her suspicions. I snorted. They were very short sighted. I was surprised they hadn't put two and two together and realized I was the Hero of Olympus.

I wondered down to the beach after telling Aaron to take the warriors to their cabin. The titan's side was rising more quickly than I thought possible. I wondered how long it was going to take for Gaia to rise. Days? Weeks? It sure wasn't enough time for training and planning.

Obviously, the titans were underestimated by the gods at least. I never expected Zeus to swallow his pride and admit he needed help. Of course, Nyx probably had some way of getting it out of him.

Camp Half-Blood was probably going to have a lot of small attacks to measure the camp's abilities. No one was at the beach when I arrived, so I made myself comfortable.

The tide was thrashing around. I sighed. That was how my emotions felt right now. How was I supposed to win this war for the Olympians without blowing my cover. I was sure I was going to mess it up somehow.

I stood up, and making sure my hood was pulled up, walked into the shadows. This was one of the powers I'd inherited from Nyx. Along with feeling more comfortable during the night, turning to shadows, I didn't really know all my powers yet, due to the fact my training was cut short. Hopefully I would find out my powers before I explode and accidentally blast a camper or something.

The sheets of darkness felt cool against my skin as they swarmed around me like a dark haze. Darkness pressed into me, but I was used to this feeling. As long as someone else wasn't shadow traveling, things would go just the way I wanted them too.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

What are these warriors thinking? Coming here and acting all special when they obviously aren't better than me! I frowned. I was going to prove these _warriors_ who was the boss. They wouldn't know what hit them.

I found Annabeth putting away her archery supplies. She looked amazing and I was happy she was my girlfriend. She was so smart. Of course, she wasn't as smart as me, but that didn't matter.

I grabbed her around her waist and she squeaked and turned around. I grinned and kissed her. She kissed me back and I inwardly smirked. I could control most of this camp. They had no idea what was in store for them.

"So, what have you been doing?" I asked.

She laughed, "That's _so_ obvious Seaweed Brain!"

She froze. I knew that was the name she called my _lovely_ half brother. I almost growled in frustration, but I knew I had to give Annabeth time to get used to me being her boyfriend. I just had a weird feeling something would happen that was going to completely ruin my chances with Annabeth. Something that would happen soon.

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

The darkness was becoming darker and denser. It was warning me of something. But before I could react, something charged into me. I immediately blasted it back on instinct.

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

The cabin was empty and dark. Not that it mattered, I liked it this way. But it made me feel isolated from everyone else. I decided to shadow travel back to the Underworld and tell my father I was going to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a while. I focused on a dark shadow the bookcase was providing and ran into it.

Something was wrong with the shadows. There was something or someone blocking my way. I didn't have time to stop, and I didn't even know what would happen if you stopped running while shadow traveling. Would you end up in nowhere but the land of shadows? Could you stop in the middle of shadow traveling? I'd never tried it before.

I didn't have time to think this through. I ran straight forward hoping it was perhaps a particularly dark shadow or something. Unfortunately, the figure was anything but a ghost and was very solid.

Suddenly, something blasted me away. What the Hades? Thankfully, I didn't run into any walls or anything. I ripped apart some shadows, but I didn't think they minded. I skidded about ten feet away from whoever it was that blasted me away.

The figure was very tall and well built. I couldn't get a good glimpse of who it was since strips of darkness were swarming around him.

The person who I was now thinking was some sort of god moved forward. I stood up and stared at him. There was an awkward silence between us.

Finally I cleared my throat, "So, what are you doing here?" He looked at me, amused. I couldn't get a good look at his face since he had a hood pulled up so it covered the upper half of his face.

"Just wandering in the shadows." He replied. I narrowed my eyes. I knew that voice. It belonged to Percy . . . That couldn't be right! Percy never had powers over anything to do with the Underworld.

"Who are you?" I asked, suspicious of him already. This was the first time I'd run into someone while shadow traveling.

He grinned and I felt like I was missing out on an inside joke, "Ace. So what are you doing here Nico Di Angelo? Shadow traveling to your father's realm?"

I stepped back, shocked. How in the world did he know my name and parentage? Well, if he really was Percy . . .

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

Ace sighed. "You know who I am too, Nico." He reached up and hesitating slightly, pulled down his hood.

My eyes widened in surprise. There standing in front of me was my best friend and Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. But he was very different. Sure, he didn't look like he'd aged at all. He still had his tanned skin and black hair. He was still tall and had that look that made girls chase after him. But there were differences.

For one, his eyes. Right now they were black with different slivers of color. That was weird.

He noticed me staring. "What?" He asked impatiently. I just smiled and stood up. I walked over and gave Percy a one armed hug. He sighed and hugged me back.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked, stepping back when his eyes flashed.

"What do you mean?" He waved his hand and a sphere of water appeared and hovered in front of his face. He put his hands in front of him so they overlapped and spread them apart. The water followed his movements and he was left with a sheet of flat water that reflected his face like a mirror. He frowned as he looked at his eyes.

That was another thing different about Percy. His personality. I'd never seen him look so angry and moody.

"They've been like that since I was blessed by Nyx." Percy said, touching his reflection where his eyes flashed different colors. The water rippled and his finger went through the liquid. He sighed and waved his hand again. I watched as the sphere vanished.

"What's wrong Percy?" I asked, he tensed as I called him that. I ignored him and kept asking questions, "Where have you been? How did you get powers over shadows?"

"When I left," He said choosing his words carefully, "I killed a monster and took its spear. Prometheus found me due to a tracking spell that was put on the weapon and wanted me to join the titan's side. Lady Nyx found me and I've been the commander of her warriors. I've been given her blessing as well as lord Chaos's and ladies Eris and Nemesis's. I do jobs for them like balancing out luck and arguments. Nothing much.

"But it's just so ridiculous! I've been gone for a few days and already the gods are asking for my help. Can't they just solve their own problems and let _Logan_ do everything and fight their war?"

I took a step forward not sure on what to do. Percy seemed a lot more upset than he was the last time I saw him.

I stepped forward and placed my hand on his arm. I wasn't one who was particularly good with feelings and all that stuff, but I knew Percy was not happy to be here. That much was obvious. Other than that, I was completely clueless about emotions.

Percy looked at me and smiled slightly and I grinned back. "Well, I'll see you around camp then, Nico. Oh, and when we're at camp, please call me Ace."

I nodded. Percy stepped to the side and I continued traveling.

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

I watched as Nico disappeared into the darkness. This was going to be harder for me now. With Nico knowing who I was, things would get difficult.

If I was to win this war, I couldn't risk telling them who I was. I counted emotions as a weakness, and I couldn't let any get in my way from winning this war and leaving as soon as possible.

This was just too . . . complicated. I didn't even know how I felt about everyone here. I slid out of the shadows and into the camp's arena where most of the campers were practicing. They stared at me, and I wasn't surprised. Nico must not shadow travel very much into camp. I brushed it off and walked past the campers gaping mouths.

I wanted to talk to Chiron. The attacking monsters were not going to wait for us until we were prepared and ready to battle them. The campers needed to hear the prophesy.

I walked through the Big House and found Chiron treating a daughter of Iris with burns on her wrist. "Don't know what they were thinking; messing with fire."

"But it's so cool, and Leo can control it!" The girl was squirming around and fiddling with the bandages Chiron was applying. I was surprised she hadn't jumped up and started messing around. "He showed us and it just looked so awesome. I wanted to touch it and―"

"Okay, Chloe . You're ready to go. Promise me you won't go messing around with fire again, and tell Leo to try and keep it under control."

The girl nodded and skipped out the door, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing over her shoulders.

I almost smiled. This was how camp should be. With happy campers and safe boundaries, but instead there was going to be blood-thirsty wars and hardships they would never imagine.

Chiron turned to look at me and I felt a weird tingling feeling like he was analyzing me and knew who I was. But I was mistaken because he merely nodded to me. "Ace. Is there something you need from me?"

"I think it's time to tell the campers the prophesy. At least the cabin leaders." I went straight to the point.

Chiron studied me like he wasn't done examining me. I resisted squirming under his firm look. "I believe that is important, but I don't want to worry anyone now. But you're right. The cabin leaders at least need to know."

He looked weary. He must have seen many tragedies, but this one must be pretty big by the way he was acting.

He looked at me once more, and I had a feeling he _did _know who I was. "We'll tell them tomorrow after morning activities."

I agreed and left.

When I got to the cabin area, Ashley met me by the Chaos cabin. Ashley was a daughter of Themis, the titan of justice and order. Ashley was nice and pretty laid back, but when it came to arguments, she always got the last word.

"You _have to _see the cabin." She said lugging me towards the biggest one off to the side. It was huge and black like the wood had been charred, but the tiny specks of light moving around across it like fireflies gave it away: This was the Nyx cabin. Well, kind of. Technically, we aren't children of Nyx, but like Artemis's hunters, we're allowed in.

Ashley opened the door for me and I stepped in. I almost fainted on the spot. This cabin was AMAZING! It looked nothing like the black cabin I'd seen outside. A five star hotel maybe, but a cabin, no way!

The room I was standing was huge. Off to the left side was a living room and a branch off of that that led to the kitchen, and eating area, and bathroom. To the right was a hallway that snaked its way to the kitchen and a grand staircase. The living room was so modern with flat screen TV's and comfy couches and armchairs. Ashley ushered me up the stairs, "You haven't even seen the best part." She said.

I stumbled up the steep stairs and saw myself at the front of a very long hallway. Each door had a different name on it. I smiled as I walked past each one.

Finally, at the end of the hall, I found my room. My name, Ace, was written on a plaque on the door. I opened the door and grinned at what I saw. In front of me was a huge room with a king sized bed pushed up in the corner and a sofa with another TV. The wall next to my bed was lined with weapons that ranged from not only the common spears, swords, and bows, but also included throwing knives, pole arms and warglaives. The thing that amazed me though, was the familiarity. It made me get the feeling I was safe. I walked over to the rack of weapons and fingered them carefully. I turned and looked at my pillow where Nyx had left a note for me.

_Ace - Everything in this room is yours and only yours, meaning: If someone else touches your stuff, they'll get burned including the weapons. The warriors are no exception unless you give them permission. The room's appearance will change to fit your mood and what your looking for, though it won't do anything too extravagant. My father helped me design the cabin. Do you like it? It's made so it's much bigger than it looks from the outside. Anyways_ if you need anything, just Iris-Message me. Beat the titans, Typhon and Gaia and make me proud. Okay, that sounds cheesy. If you ever need help just message me. -Nyx  
><em>  
><em>I smiled slightly before letting the letter burn to soot in my hand. The blessing I'd gotten from Chaos allowed me control over the basic elements and let me create whatever I wanted.

"Ow!" Ashley shrieked. I turned around. She was standing next to the weapons and sucking on her fingers. "It burned me!" She showed me her burned fingers. I cringed. It was a pretty bad burn. I willed some water out of the air and directed it on the burn which soon healed. I told her about the burning spell, and she kept a safe distance away from everything in my room.

I checked my watch. It was dinner time. We could eat in the cabin. That was why there was a kitchen and dining room, right? I didn't even know there was a picnic table in the dining pavilion for us.

_I hope someone here can cook something edible_ I thought as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning . . .<p>

Annabeth's POV

After a good night's sleep, I felt like I was able to do anything. I quickly got dressed and left the cabin before dawn. After the attack, my senses were tingling and seemed to pick up every detail. Every sound, every movement. It almost got annoying, but it was good I was aware of what was going on. I was planning of making some adjustments in the schedule so there were guards posted around camp around the clock.

I was going to talk to Chiron about this, along with making more armor so everyone had their own set. That way we should be prepared for surprise attacks. Probably. I needed time to form a plan.

With border patrol schedules and armor plans running through my head, I made my way to the outside pavilion where campers were already gathering. The dining pavilion had to be enlarged so there could be tables for each cabin. Only a few campers were eating breakfast since most of them were still sleeping.

Breakfast was the only meal with a smorgasbord* since campers came in at all times to eat. It was open from 7 to 10. I went up and got a bagel and some orange juice before sliding onto the Athena bench.

I noticed a new picnic table sitting right next to the Athena table. It was black with constellations spread across it. It must be the table for the warriors of Nyx. They hadn't showed up for dinner last night though, and I wondered where they were. I nibbled on my bagel and sipped some orange juice. Something just didn't feel right.

I finished right as most of my siblings made their way in. I stayed where I was. I wanted to talk to them. Malcolm sat down next to me with a bowl of cold cereal. I grinned. Demeter would approve. My sister, Megan also sat down across from me with some toast with jelly.

Malcolm thought it was a mistake when I started dating Logan. Somehow, he didn't see how good at everything Logan was. Of course, I didn't let that bother me. Malcolm would just have to live with it. There was nothing he could do. He didn't hate me, but he made it clear he'd preferred Percy.

Percy. He'd only been gone a couple days. He was bound to come back and help us in the war, right? I shook it off and turned to my siblings to schedule patrols and armory. They thought it was a good idea and I smiled before going over to Chiron to talk about it. Chiron thought we should start right away and that I was in charge of the schedules. The one exception was that the only people who could be guards, were ones who had been at camp for over a year and skilled in at least one weapon, and also over the age of twelve.

When I left, he gathered the cabin leaders and told us to meet him in the Big House at 11:00. I nodded and walked off to teach my next archery lesson.

* * *

><p>After morning activities . . .<p>

I headed up to the Big House. Most everyone was there already, except for Jason and Piper. I sat down at the head of the table next to where Logan was sitting. There was something different about him. He didn't seem so amazing anymore . . .

Jason and Piper rushed in. They were grinning like crazy and kept shooting looks at each other. I rolled my eyes. Chiron cleared his throat and waited for everyone to be quiet. That's when I noticed Ace and his two lieutenants sitting next to Chiron. Rachel was sitting on Chiron's other side."It's time for you to hear the prophesy. It's not a 'Great Prophesy' but the Olympians think it's rather important. This prophesy is on the coming war and the outcome. From what we have made out, the Olympians are going to win this war, but the steps to victory are not going to be easy. Rachel if you please."

Rachel stood up and recited the prophesy,

"_Enemies of old arise _

_Greek and Romans' peace set aside _

_Split by scars that run deep_

_ Cut off by a slope that feels too steep_

_The child of light makes one mistake _

_Not one renewal the gods will make _

_A forgotten hero shall save the day _

_But when an exception comes to pay _

_Olympians will stand not fall _

_Though on one condition that will hurt them all"_

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Smorgasbord: Something Norwegian. Something like a salad bar, but with all foods. I think. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry, I just noticed this, but I feel like I'm switching between POV's too much. I hope it isn't too hard to read or anything. If it is, please PM me. <strong>

**I've been working on this prophesy for a long time. It's probably way to obvious for a prophesy that's supposed to be mysterious, but sorry.**

**I'm not exactly pleased with this chapter. I wanted it to cover more, but the prophesy seemed like a good place to stop. **

**If you have any questions about this chapter, please PM me and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

It was completely silent. This prophesy made a few things clear: 1. Greeks and Romans would fall apart. 2. The Olympians _would_ win, but for a very high price. And 3. Alex was going to make a mistake. A mistake big enough that couldn't be overlooked and ignored. This was going to be one huge war.

Everyone was uneasy. I fingered my necklace nervously while Reyna sharpened her dagger on the edge of the table. Dakota was staring at his Kool-Aid as if it were the last time he'd see it. Jason and Piper were exchanging worried looks. Even Chiron looked wary. Only Ace and his second in commands looked calm. Logan just leaned back in his chair so it was balancing on the back legs and grinning like he'd already won the war. Ace was looking amused at Logan's chair. Two seconds later, Logan's chair tipped back too far, and he landed on the floor in a heap. I struggled not to laugh. I shouldn't. He was my boyfriend, wasn't he? But something was nagging me at the back of my mind. Logan wasn't my boyfriend, Percy was. But of course, Percy disappeared, so Logan was my best bet.

Logan was struggling to get up like he was pinned to the floor. No one helped him. Even Chiron stayed where he was, which confused me. Ace was still staring at Logan while his lieutenants sniggered. Ace finally tore his gaze away from Logan and the minute he did, Logan stood back up. _What was that?_ I thought. Maybe it was magic of some sorts. I needed to check the small library in my cabin. Jason was smirking and Frank was covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

Rachel sat down and Chiron nodded appreciatively. "There is nothing we can change. This is going to happen no matter what we do. I think we should set up some encouragement of 'camp unity' to show we are not split between Greek and Roman." Reyna gave him a look that quite plainly said: _camp unity? _I had to admit, it wasn't something I wanted to spend time on either, but with the prophesy. . . we had to work together as much as we could.

"We also need some camp t-shirts. Since the Greek/Roman alliance, we haven't designed a new t-shirt. We need to call it Camp Half-Blood and choose a color. I would suggest brown -purple and orange together- but I didn't think you'd approve."

Drew knocked on the door and walked in without being told to. "Hey I need to . . . What are you doing?" She asked starring at all our worried faces.

"We're discussing what color the camp t-shirts should be." Chiron stated.

"Oh! Can I stay? I mean, I can help out with the design and everything!"

I gave Chiron the look that begged him not to let Drew help, but he must've missed my silent plea.

"Of course."

Drew sat down in the only available chair next to one of Ace's second in commands who scooted away from her.

"So . . . colors?" I pressed wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Maybe . . . red?" Dakota suggested staring at his shirt that he'd accidentally just spilled Kool-Aid on.

"Too close to orange, how about blue?" Reyna suggested.

"That's practically purple. I don't see what's wrong with green."

"Green?" Drew looked up from inspecting her nails disgust obvious in her voice, "That's the most unfashionable color. I mean seriously, _green_?"

I took a deep breath. All colors were too close to either orange or purple. Or unflattering like _green_ for example.

"How about black or white?" Jason suggested, "I mean, they aren't technically counted as colors, more as the absence of color."

I nodded approvingly at the son of Jupiter. That was probably the best idea so far. "We should do black―"

"Don't do black." Ace spoke up suddenly. He was sitting up straight in his chair.

"Why not?" I was starting to get impatient. I mean, seriously, who takes this much time to think up a color for a t-shirt?

"My warriors wear black."

"So?"

"Well, why would we want your campers to look like us?"

I stared at him. Was that an insult? Was he suggesting that he didn't want us to look like his warriors because we were horrible? I shook my head. I was over thinking this.

"Fine. We will use white to make our t-shirts." Ace nodded in approval, but he was smirking. He stood up.

"I believe it's time for us to leave." He said gesturing to his second in commands, "We'll leave you to discuss your _t-shirts._ Remember, no black."

"That was . . . odd." Chiron said, watching the warriors leave.

I frowned. This shouldn't be that big of a deal. Maybe it was something else.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

I glanced at the clock in the Big House. It was 11:30. Morning activities went from 8:00 to 11:15 if if your cabin was signed up to participate. Cabins were signed up for different activities at different times and were required to do each activity at least once a week.

"30 minutes 'till lunch. I'm going to go to the archery range and fire a couple shots." Frank stood up.

"Yes, I have some business to attend to also." Reyna politely stood up and pushed in her chair. I could tell it pained her to be somewhere where things weren't as orderly as they were at the Roman Camp, but things were going to get more organized now that the war was starting.

"Wait, before you guys go, can you write me a list of everyone who has been in your cabin for over a year and is experienced with weapons and over the age of 12? I need to make a guard schedule for camp." Everyone nodded. I smiled and also stood up to go to the arena. "Hey Logan?" I asked. He turned to me with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes?"

"I feel like burning some energy. Want to come to the arena with me so we can spar?"

He nodded and smirked as if already thinking about winning. I shook my head and headed out of the Big House.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

I glared at the warriors' backs as they walked away. I hardly heard what Chiron said. Probably nothing important. Annabeth asked me to spar with her and I agreed, but my mind was still on those warriors who had stormed off. They thought they were the best. I needed to talk to the Stoll brothers about a good prank I should do. We didn't need their help. They were probably all losers. I was going to make them regret ever coming to this camp in the first place at lunch. That is, if they came, but I was going to make sure they did.

I met Annabeth in the arena and grinned. I was going to win this. There was no competition. Sure, the last few times we sparred, Annabeth had me unarmed and on the ground with a sword under my chin, but I was going easy on her. I could beat her easily.

We sparred and she won again. I tried not to let it show how angry I was. I needed to do some extra practicing. She walked off mentioning something like IMing someone and drifted away. I stayed and hacked at the straw dummies that seemed to be taunting me.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I'd just beaten Logan at sword fighting and I wanted to talk to Alex about what he thought of the prophesy. He'd been on Olympus longer than I had, and might have heard what the gods were talking about. I walked around, trying to find a good place to IM. I would've gone to the Poseidon cabin, but the fountain there was destroyed. I stopped by the Iris cabin. Maybe Chloe, that little girl I'd taught archery to would help me.

I waited for about five minutes before she bounced out the door and almost ran into me. I caught her by the shoulders. "Hey Chloe," I said smiling at her jumpiness, "Can you help me create a rainbow?"

Chloe frowned for a moment, "Well," She said at last, "You can't 'create' a rainbow out of nothing. You need the elements of water and sunlight, you know? But you can come into the cabin to do it. It's packed with rainbows everywhere."

I nodded and followed Chloe back into her cabin. She was right. Rainbows stretched across the ceiling and along the walls. So much for 'certain elements'. Then I noticed a fine mist spraying from the floor. The sunlight streaming in from the windows also helped the rainbows. I could tell this was where most of the camp were making their calls. I thanked Chloe and she bounded out the door. Laughing to myself, I picked a rainbow in the farthest corner of the cabin and said, "O , goddess except my offering." and threw in the drachma. It shimmered and disappeared. "Alex," I stated clearly, "On Olympus." I watched as it became a screen with Alex arguing with someone. It sounded like Zeus.

"You shouldn't keep me cooped up in here!" Alex shouted, waving his arms around and gesturing at Olympus. I could faintly see a golden aura shimmering around him. "You have no idea the things I can do when I'm mad." Zeus grumbled something back, but I couldn't hear what he said. Alex just frowned and turned to me. His frown lessened when he saw me, but he didn't look happy to see me either.

"Annabeth." He said, smiling, but I could tell it was fake.

"Alex. I was wondering if you knew anything about the prophesy?"

Alex gave me a glare that made me shrink back. His eyes seemed to be radiating light. He sighed and looked away, running his fingers through his hair like he always did when he answered one of my questions.

"Well, apparently I'm the 'child of light' and I'm going to make a _huge_ mistake. That's why the Olympians have been keeping me here on Olympus so they can keep an eye on me and make sure I don't screw up."

I nodded and stared off into the distance. That made sense. Everything was starting to fit together bit by bit, but there were still some things that didn't make sense. "Why are you mad at me?" I asked. This wasn't as important as the prophesy, but it seemed important to me.

He looked surprised at my question, "I'm not mad at you." His words sounded flat and I knew he was lying.

"Um, yes you are! Will you just tell me so we can make up and be friends again?"

Before he could answer, someone called for Alex on his side. He turned away and looked back with an annoyed look on his face. "I've got to go Annabeth. Just keep in mind, I hope you make wiser choices in the future." He swiped his hand through the mist, breaking the connection and I was left staring at a rainbow thinking about what he meant.

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

I walked around the cabin as I checked on everyone. It still amazed me with all the modern look, and I was sure the cabin kept changing its look to what was most in style every few seconds. The walls changed from wood to glass to bricks in seconds and I was beginning to get annoyed. The carpeting and flooring was changing also. I'd already seen one of my warriors slip when the floor changed from carpet to smooth wood floors. I would have to ask Erin, the only Aphrodite child here about that. Maybe there was a counter curse or something since this was driving me crazy and I couldn't focus on anything. Annabeth would probably like this cabin― I froze. Okay, I told myself, don't think about a certain daughter of Athena. I needed to find Erin before this drove me crazy.

Ashley was sitting on one of the comfy armchairs in front of a flat screen where she was watching a law and order show. Now and then commenting about how it should've been handled differently. Her best friend, Alina sat next to her polishing her sword and shield. Alina was a daughter of Mars. When she was little, Nyx had found her wandering the streets of Maine, too far from where Lupa could find her. Nyx had taken her in and trained her as a warrior. She was one of the oldest here and third in command under Aaron and Mark.

Everyone was settling in pretty nicely. On the few missions I'd done, I'd never stayed in a cabin like this, but apparently everyone was used to it. The missions I did were one to two days at the most and very short and easy. They mostly consisted of making decisions, starting chaos, and messing with fate. Well, not really messing with fate, but changing it and making the world fair and equal.

I was surprised Eris hadn't IM-ed me about some argument that needed to be started. From what I could tell, Camp Half-Blood was pretty calm. Maybe I could start some chaos before things became to peaceful.

I found Erin adjusting her ponytail in a mirror hanging on the wall. Her dirty blonde hair always fell in her face in a way that made guys fall for her, and she hated it. Her eyes were a color between green, blue, and gray. She was one of the only Aphrodite child that didn't make a huge fuss about how she looked. Piper was the only other one. I wondered idly how she was doing. Sure, I'd only been gone for a few days on Earth, but it felt like I'd been gone for centuries, which might actually be true counting as time goes by slower in the void.

"Hey Erin?" I tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Yes sir?" I mentally sighed. That was one thing I was never going to get used to.

"Call me Ace." She nodded. "Can you do anything about this cabin? It's driving me nuts."

Erin put a finger to her lips as she thought about it. "I'm not sure. It's always been like this. It must have something to do with lord Chaos designing it. The creator and all. It must update itself to what is the most common since Chaos created everything. I can try something, though. It might work, but . . . I'll just try."

I was about to ask why she sounded so doubtful, but she pressed her palm against the wall and muttered something under her breath.

I was expecting something amazing like a poof of smoke and then, ta da! Perfect walls. I did _not_ expect for everything to start falling apart. The walls lost their color and the roof started to tremble and groan. All the chairs and TVs shimmered and disappeared. The floor melted into the ground and we were left standing in the dirt. "The supports are failing!" I yelled, "Get out!" Everyone made their way out. I pushed Erin out the side door and we both escaped right when the cabin gave a final groan and collapsed. The walls fell in opposite directions and blew dust in our faces. What was left was nothing except walls that were strewn around, and crumbled pieces of was once a roof.

Campers were gathering around us, and I realized it was lunch time. I quickly did a head count to make sure everyone was there and unhurt. No one was missing, and everyone seemed fine except for being shaken. I turned to Erin who was staring at what was once our cabin with wide eyes. She turned to me and opened her mouth―probably to apologize, but I cut her off. "What did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews! I want to give a special thanks to bookreader10 for pointing out the mistake in the prophesy. Thank you so much. <strong>

**So that was the sixth chapter . . . I personally really am not satisfied with it. This is one of the shortest chapters so far and I'm sorry. But there was something vital to the prophesy in this one you might or might not have caught it. The t-shirt thing must've sounded pretty stupid, but it's going to play a part later in the story. Just wait. =) **

**Please review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

**AN- I'm thinking of putting up a poll on my profile on what pairings I should do, but I need an idea of what you're looking for. Whether it's Percabeth or Perlia, stuff like that. The Hunters are going to make an appearance later in the story. Please review and tell me your favorite pairing. Percy will be revealed sometime in either this chapter or the next.**

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

"I ―I ―" Erin stammered. I raised my hand and she stopped. I took a deep breath and surveyed the damage to see if I could fix it using some of Chaos's powers. I couldn't. All that was left of the cabin was four walls and crumbled roofing.

I waved my hand and some of the water from the air started to form mist. I took out a drachma and silently asked Iris for Nyx. The campers were muttering and pointing, but I ignored them. I was sure Chiron was going to come out any second, but I needed to do what I could to fix this first.

Nyx appeared in the screen. It looked like she was curling her hair or something. I rolled my eyes, "Lady Nyx?" She turned and looked at me, setting down the curler.

"Is something wrong, Ace?"

"Something happened to our cabin . . . " I didn't need to say anything else. Nyx frowned.

"Did everything disappear, and did the walls collapse?" I nodded wondering what she was getting to.

"Well," She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. I raised my eyebrows. I'd never seen her act so _girly_. She caught my look and grinned. "I'm assuming Erin did something?"

I nodded again, "The architecture was driving me nuts." Her eyes shone with amusement and I wondered if she did that on purpose just to annoy me. "What did she do?"

"She―, well, she took away the work Chaos did on the foundation. Which is everything except the walls I guess. Don't worry," She added seeing my look, "That can be fixed, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for tomorrow."

"I can't believe it. We can't even keep the cabin in one piece for two days. Can't you just, like, snap your fingers and make it good as new?"

"All power has limits, Ace. You should know that."

"What about the sword lady Nemesis gave me?"

Nyx frowned, "Well . . . I _think_ it's enchanted like your last sword to return to you, but I can't be sure. It's probably where your armor and cloak are."

I nodded. It was hard to explain, but there was an empty portal I could store things in by just snapping my fingers and focusing on the object. It was enchanted so no one but myself could reach it, and it came in handy a lot.

"Where are we going to stay for the night?"

"I'm sure you can work something out." I looked at her nervously. Nyx was planning something. I could see it in her eyes. "And don't be mad at Erin," I was about to protest that I wasn't going to, but she kept talking, "This was all fated to happen. Oh! And one of my daughters would like to talk to you. Something about running another errand. . . "

I smiled and some of the campers shivered. Nyx almost laughed at my expression. "You should see what you look like when you do that." She picked up the hair curler again, "I think it's time for you to go. Eris will message you when she's ready."

I nodded, but then noticed something, "Can we have more personal means of communication?" I asked glaring at all the campers who were staring at us.

"Of course." She reached into her pocket and drew out what looked like a bracelet and tossed it to the Iris Message. I was about to warn her that that wasn't going to work, but the bracelet came flying out my side. I caught it and gave Nyx a questioning look.

"I'm sure you'll figure out how to use it." She waved her hand through the mist and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I heard a huge crash outside and jumped from where I was still staring at the corner of the Iris cabin. What in the world was happening out there? I heard another crash and ran out the door. Where the Nyx cabin once was, there was now only some walls and dust.

Ace had his warriors around him and seemed to be talking to someone through an Iris Message. Suddenly a bracelet flew out of it and Ace caught it, surprised.

Whoever was on the other side swiped through the message making it disappear. It was silent for about two seconds and then everyone started to panic, realizing what had just happened.

I started weaving myself through the crowd. I could see Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna also trying to calm down some of the younger campers. When everyone was calmed down, Chiron trotted over to where Ace and his warriors were standing.

Ace seemed to be staring at something in his hand. Chiron turned to us, "Is anybody hurt?" Everyone shook their heads. He turned to Ace who was still looking at bracelet. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Ace looked up looking slightly confused and annoyed, "It's nothing. We can fix this by tomorrow."

"But where are you going to stay the night?" Chiron glanced at the broken wood.

Ace shook his head, "Lady Nyx said we would 'work it out'" The way he said the last three words made it seem like the most unbelievable thing that could ever happen.

Chiron stared at the commander for a moment. "Well, I know you won't agree with this, but they could stay in their immortal parent's cabin. . . " Chiron trailed off seeing the look on Ace's face.

"I don't think that will work Chiron. Some of my warriors are children of titans." Chiron frowned.

"They could sleep in the extra rooms in Big House." Ace thought for a moment and turned to his warriors who all shrugged their shoulders.

Ace looked back at Chiron, but he didn't look very pleased, "Well, since my warriors are okay with this, I guess we should."

Chiron smiled, "That can be arranged. Could you all please tell me your parents."

"Well, there are children of Apollo, Ares/Mars, Athena/Minerva, Demeter/Ceres, and I think that's all. The rest of us are children of titans."

Chiron nodded, "Would you mind me asking who your immortal parent is?"

Ace stiffened slightly. "I'm afraid that's none of your business."

I studied him carefully. That was an odd reaction to being asked who his parentage was. Then again, it might be some evil titan or something. But part of me told me otherwise. He was most likely hiding something.

"I apologize. After dinner, your warriors should meet their siblings."

Ace stiffened and this time it was a lot more noticeable, "Of course."

He walked off before anyone else could say anything. He stopped by the dilapidated cabin and flicked his fingers at it. A rush of air blew down and blew the dust away. He smirked.

I was surprised. I had to find out who this guy was. So far there were only a few clues: 1. He did not like talking about his parentage. 2. He can control wind (not a very good one, but a clue nonetheless). 3. He looked and acted a lot like Per― I stopped. That was _not_ a clue.

The only reason I was considering that was because . . . Wait. Ace. He looked like, acted like, and even sounded like . . . Percy.

Gods. It even hurt to _think_ that. I shook my head. There was no way Ace was Percy. I was only thinking this because I was desperate. I wanted everyone who came and looked slightly like Percy to be him.

Everyone started walking away when suddenly, a girl screamed and flaming arrows flew down, forming a a ring of fire around everyone. Thankfully, there were only about 20 of us. Most of the campers had already gone to lunch.

I pushed the younger campers into the middle as I and the rest of the cabin counselors stood on the edge. Right now I would do anything _anything_ for Percy to be here right now. The flames crept closer to us, while also creeping slowly toward the cabins.

Ace raised his hands and the fire vanished. I stared at him in amazement, but another round of flaming arrows, twice as many this time, hit cabins and came dangerously close to all of us. This time, it caught fire to everything close to it and within seconds, the whole camp was in flames. The girl next to me screamed as her shirt caught on fire. I pushed her to the ground and smothered the flames. Ace did the fire trick again, it worked, but did nothing to stop the smoke that clouded the air.

It burned my throat and I coughed. I was dimly aware of Chiron shouting something, but I couldn't make it out.

I could hear yells and metal striking metal, but I couldn't see anything and the smoke stung my eyes.

Something hit me in the back, hard. I fell to the ground, my breath knocked out of me. I gasped for breath and quickly scrambled to my feet while simultaneously pulling out my knife. There was a faint outline and I could just make out someone wearing a helmet and armor charging to me. It took me a while to process what was happening and I ducked just in time as it swung its sword at me.

We got locked in combat. It was too perfect. He slashed, I parried and counter attacked. He blocked and attacked again. At one point, one of us was going to mess up, or do a different move and gain an advantage. I wouldn't be that one to mess up. I dodged instead and got under his guard. I slashed at him, but it barely made a mark on his armor. I swore. If I was having this much trouble, I could hardly think what everyone else was going through.

Someone charged into me from the side, and I fell hard on my back. I felt something in the back pocket of my jeans. I took it out. It was my cap that made me invisible. It took me a second to realize it. The smoke must be affecting my brain. I slipped it on, and knew I wasn't visible to anyone else.

I sat up, and some of the arrows that were impaled into the ground snagged my hair. I untangled myself and stood up, ready to fight. Before I could move, something dark ran in front of me and slashed at the person I was fighting. It could've been either Nico or one of Nyx's warriors.

The smoke was slowly clearing, and I could now tell who were warriors, campers, and monsters and demigods on the other side. The warriors seemed to fly across the battlefield, leaving gold dust behind them.

The monsters were slowly disappearing, but I could still see archers in the trees. They were still shooting arrows, and that's when it hit me. Who had made the arrows catch on fire? The first gods I thought of were Hades, Hestia, and Hephaestus, but none of them would betray the gods. It must be . . . Suddenly, it clicked. It must be Hyperion. Another titan must have freed him somehow.

I stabbed a hellhound as it ran past me. This was an advantage I got for being invisible. I could see Ace battling a group of 20 monsters. He was an amazing sword fighter. I could hardly pick up the moves he made since he did them so quickly. In seconds, all the monsters were gone, except one dracaenae that was starting to sneak up behind him. I jumped in and slashed it to dust, just as Ace spun around and slashed at my head. I ducked just in time, but his sword knocked my hat off. He glared at me for a second before running off to help his warriors.

I snatched up my hat and stuck it in my back pocket before looking around. As far as I could tell, all the monsters were gone and all the enemy demigods had fled. But there was still something, a powerful presence lurking somewhere. Ace was staring at the forest as if he were trying to make it disappear. I rolled my eyes. There was nothing there.

I gasped when the forest suddenly caught on fire. Hadn't we had enough fire for the day? Apparently not. Ace raised his hands again, but this time it seemed to take a little bit more effort to make it disappear. "Hyperion," He shouted, "I know you're hiding in the forest. Are you too scared to face me? Too afraid you'll lose?"

I could see a faint light coming from the forest. Hyperion stepped out from the forest. He looked the same way he had before Percy fought him, and shut him up in a maple tree. His eyes glowed like miniature suns and he still looked too sure of himself. His armor looked, heavier and stronger. It looked like good protection, but not something you'd want to wear during a fight.

Ace stepped forward, the smile on his face cold. "Well, well, Hyperion. I suspected you the moment flaming arrows shot out of nowhere. Are your back up warriors still hiding in the shadows? I know for a fact your archers haven't moved an inch." Hyperion looked surprised at what Ace knew.

I glanced up, and though they were trying to hide, I could see archers sitting in the trees, arrows notched. I narrowed my eyes. If the archers were still there, it was going to be problematic. If we were to fight Hyperion, they would get an advantage. I glanced around. Most of the campers had gone, either thinking the fight was over, or tending to themselves and the wounded.

Only me, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Reyna had stayed, not including the warriors of Nyx.

Hyperion glared at Ace, "You. You look familiar. Like that brat who trapped me in the maple tree. I know you hold a secret and I can easily reveal it. I know who you are."

Ace looked unnerved. He just shook his head.

"You know too much for your own good. You should be afraid of me. I'm the titan of the east. Lord or light."

Ace sneered, "Well, _Lord of light_, I challenge you to a duel to the death," I gasped, as did everyone else. No one had challenged a titan before and won except . . . Percy. But I had a feeling he had some tricks up his sleeve. It was also unfair considering you can't kill a titan.

Hyperion stepped forward, "Challenges never go unmet. You are foolish, very foolish to challenge me. I'll make sure you learn your lesson."

He gave a hand signal and about 25 demigods and twice as many monsters crept out from the forest, all armed and ready. I glanced up at the trees again just to make sure the archers were still there. Maybe we could use it to our advantage . . . Why hadn't I come up with a plan sooner? Sure, none of us expected Hyperion to lead an attack.

The enemies circled around us, and soon we were stuck in the middle of a ring of monsters and demigods who believed the titans should rule.

Ace stepped forward and snapped his fingers. Immediately, he was wearing armor. He drew his weapon, and my eyes widened.

The sword was ―there was really no other word for it ―brilliant. The metal was black with swirls of colors that twirled around, almost like oil. The air around it shimmered like it was a heat haze. This was no ordinary metal.

Hyperion looked surprised at Ace's choice of weapon, but soon grinned and pulled out a sword of his own.

Ace stepped forward and slashed at Hyperion and the fight began. I didn't get to see most of it, since the minute Hyperion parried, the monsters and demigods started attacking us. Nico immediately stuck his sword into the ground and summoned some dead warriors. 20 of them slowly started crawling themselves out of the ground, and I was surprised that Nico didn't look tired at all. He must have been practicing his powers with his father.

I stabbed an ice giant as it lumbered towards me. It froze and fell apart into large chunks of ice. I could see Piper charm speaking the enemy demigods to fight each other, and Leo was carefully controlling fire.

Soon, all the enemies were gone, and the demigods had run away, and we finally got to watch Ace fight Hyperion. Hyperion was a good swordsman, I had to admit, but no matter how well a sword fighter he was, Ace was ten times better. The titan was slashing and stabbing, but Ace was light on his feet. He ducked and side stepped all the titan's attacks. The thing that most surprised me though, was his knowledge of Hyperion's weakness.

Now and then he would shoot jets of water at the titan, making the fire that was appearing around Hyperion's feet sputter and die.

When Hyperion started to tire, he went on offense, slashing at the titan and making him step back.

In no time at all, the titan was on his back, unarmed with a sword at his neck. He gulped nervously, "You can't do that! Everyone knows you can't kill a titan." But he sounded unsure of himself. I knew the metal was different. It seemed to admit a powerful aura of . . . something I couldn't quite place. I had a feeling it could kill an immortal though.

Ace cocked his head and grinned. He lifted the sword slightly so it was only the sharp tip touching Hyperion's neck. He frowned for a minute before muttering something. Some back vapor swirled out of his sword and surrounded the titan. There was a flash and he was gone.

Ace smirked and sheathed his weapon. He turned to look at us and I was struck again, by how much he looked like Percy. Suddenly it hit me, was this Percy? Could it be? His eyes could've changed color . . . somehow. I was pretty sure about it, but I wasn't going to say anything until I had proof. There was no point if I was going to make a fool of myself. Ace just smiled and walked away as if nothing had happened. His warriors followed him. None of them had the slightest scratch.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

The trick was complete. Not a huge thing like their cabin falling apart (I wish I'd thought of that), but something that would definitely be worth it. It was a plan worthy of Athena, if I said so myself. I could think up plans without Annabeth's help. I was the smartest one at this camp. It was so obvious.

Now, all I had to do was wait for the plan to unfold. But, only half of the camp arrived for lunch. I frowned. No one was going to see the amazing prank the Stolls and I had planned. I could see thick curls of smoke rising up into the air from down in the cabin area. I jumped to my feet and started taking control. _Someone_ had to know what they were doing, and I was an obvious leader.

"Come on you guys!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth so everyone could hear, "Let's get down there!"

Everyone roared and we charged down to the cabin area. I had no idea what was going on, but I had to act like I did. I drew Riptide from my pocket and smirked. This was my first real weapon. I'd stolen it from my brother. The Hermes cabin would've been proud.

I couldn't see anything when I went down to where the fight was raging. Better to sit out and watch everyone else fight until there were practical fighting conditions. I leaned against a tree and watched the campers fight the monsters. Soon, all the monsters were gone and the campers cheered and rushed back to the dining pavilion. I grinned and led them all back. I had led them after all. It was all thanks to me that we had won this fight.

Everyone started eating. I glanced around, but some people were missing. Annabeth for one wasn't here. Neither were the losers who served Nyx.

Soon, they made their way to their appropriate tables. I watched in satisfaction as Ace took a sip of 'water' from his cup. My plan was already in action.

I stood up and walked over to the Nyx table, "So, is Ace you're real name?" I taunted the commander, and I could see his eyes narrow.

"No." The minute the word slipped out, he clapped his hand over his mouth. Everyone, mostly his warriors looked shocked. Ace looked disgusted, "What in the name of Chaos did you put in my drink?" He looked at the clear liquid and froze. "You didn't . . . "

"I did." I smirked.

"What?" Most everyone looked confused.

Ace was still staring at his glass in disgust, "He put _truth serum_ in my cup." I had to give him credit, it was _like_ truth serum, but not quite. This version was stronger, but almost undetectable. I was surprised he knew what it was. Hopefully, he would spill some of his secrets. It wouldn't wear off for a couple of days.

"So, will you tell us who you really are?" Annabeth was the first one to speak, ready to take this advantage.

Ace shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. Probably didn't trust himself enough to speak.

I smiled. At one point he was going let something slip. I could feel it.

"Are you a child of an Olympian?" Ace thought for a second as if thinking about whether he should reveal that information. His warriors were starring at him, and I had a feeling they knew nothing about him either.

"Not telling you that."

"How old are you?" I thought that was a pretty reasonable question.

"18." I narrowed my eyes. He was the same age as me . . .

"Did you live on Earth for any amount of time?"

"Well, yes."

I could tell Annabeth was thinking hard. Chiron was looking at Ace like this wasn't surprising him at all. The rest of the camp wasn't paying too much attention. Probably didn't think it was very important.

I waved my hand. "It doesn't matter. We'll find out who you really are soon enough. The serum will last for a pretty long time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN―Another horrible place to end. Sorry about that and not updating for so long. This chapter took a surprisingly long amount of time. **

**So, this story is moving along pretty fast. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing (hopefully a good thing). Sorry if you think it **_**is**_** moving too fast, but I can't really just write about camp life and stuff. It just makes me bored. Something important needs to happen in every chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**And a thing about Logan's character . . . well, I don't want him to be all obnoxious and one of those people who insults the gods and stuff, because believe me, no one is that stupid. He's more the type who pretends to do things he doesn't, and watches his plans unfold. **

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! :) **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Rick Riordan's characters. **

**So, I've only gotten one pairing suggestion. :( Maybe I should just put a poll on my profile. I am sorry to all those Percabeth lovers, but this is not going to be Percabeth. Well, it might be. There is a very slim chance it might be, but probably not. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy my story! :)**

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

Great. Just great. Just my luck to swallow a mind-altering drug that made me tell the truth for who knows how long. It might be a good idea just to tape my mouth shut and not talk for a couple of days. Now my warriors were curious about my past, a topic I'd never brought up. The Fates hate me.

Right now I was skulking in the forest. Sure, it was dangerous, for people who weren't as experienced as me. Anyways, I was mostly trying to get away from those annoying campers and their pestering questions. I would've welcomed a monster just to get rid of some of my anger, but none were found.

That brought me back to the fact that the camp's borders had failed, not once, but twice. Something was going on. Thalia's tree was fine as far as I was concerned. The Golden Fleece still glittered brightly in the sun, and the tree's pine needles were a healthy green.

I walked deeper into the forest. The sun shone through the leaves of the trees and dappled the ground with patterns. It was fairly warm with a slight summer breeze. It was around noon. I'd stalked out of the pavilion after Logan stopped questioning me. I needed some time to myself to think about this whole new no lying policy I needed to follow now.

Not that I _did_ lie. I mean, everyone lies sometime. But a lot of the time, it was vital I didn't tell everything I knew, or all the information I had.

I took a deep breath and stopped by a small waterfall that pooled into a spring. I splashed some water onto my face and instantly felt refreshed. I kept it so the water wouldn't dry and walked farther into the forest.

Stepping under a curtain of moss, I wiped my dripping bangs aside and peered into the clearing I'd found. It looked like the place where the Elders held their council.

The thrones of ivy looked amazingly regal. The clearing was surrounded by flowers and a few young trees. I walked over to one and touched the bark. This place reminded me of Grover and when we used to go on quests together.

I was about to walk out when Grover suddenly appeared. He was muttering to himself and running his hands over trees and bushes. The plants reacted to his touch and started to grow and look healthier and stronger. He turned to look at me. "Percy?" He asked uncertainly.

I realized I was still wearing my armor and had my sword in the scabbard. I smiled and snapped my fingers. To Grover, it looked like the battle gear had vanished into thin air, but it actually traveled through several dimensions into the empty portal. I stuck my hands into the pockets of my night jeans. The same ones with the tiny specks of light. A gift from Nyx and Chaos.

"Yeah." I said casually like I hadn't been missing for a couple days.

"Perrrrrrrrrrcy!" Grover ran towards me and gave me a big hug, "I was so worried! Where were you? What happened to your eyes? Camp has been a mess without you! I would've went out to look for you, but I had my duties as Lord of the Wild " I held up my hand and he stopped babbling.

"It's fine. I was with lady Nyx. She let me join her warriors and I'm now the commander of them. Once I received her blessing, my eyes changed color."

Grover thought about it for a second. "Then how did you reach your position so fast?"

I opened my mouth to explain when an Iris Message suddenly popped up in front of me. It was Eris. She was wickedly beautiful with dark hair in loose corkscrew curls and a slender body. She had that glint in her eyes that told you she was a trouble maker. "Ace," She greeted. Grover looked at me in confusion. I waved my hand in his direction and pointed to the message. He immediately went silent. "I have an . . . _errand_ I need you to do." Her choice of words didn't fool me, I knew that voice. It was probably something I was going enjoy doing.

"What is it?" I asked, getting excited. Some 'errands' I did for Eris included making people argue or fight.

She grinned at my enthusiasm. I knew she liked me for my liking of things that caused chaos. One of my new likings. It was something she was an expert on. Eris used to joke about how it was possible I was her son. Now, a child of Eris. That's a frightening thought.

"Well, you need to start some 'chaos' in Camp Half-Blood. Particularly including Logan. Even my sister agrees on this. Logan needs to get what he deserves." I knew which sister she was talking about; Nemesis. They worked together pretty well, unless Eris got carried away.

Grover just looked very confused. I smiled and pulled him sideways so he could see who I was talking to and Eris could see Grover. Eris smiled mischievously and Grover gulped. "Ah. Grover Underwood. Lord of the Wild. You have an interesting future ahead of you with lots of chaos and disorder." Eris looked pleased as she said it, and I could tell it didn't help with Grover's nervousness.

"Okay Eris. You can stop creeping him out. What exactly do I have to do?"

She thought for a moment. "Turn Logan against them. At least make him _think_ that. Use the power I gave you. It'll work in seconds."

I nodded even though I didn't think it was the best idea. We needed to stay as a team with the war approaching, and even Logan should be on our side.

"That okay?" Eris asked completely oblivious to the thoughts that were running through my head.

I opened my mouth to say 'yes' when I found out I couldn't. I realized why. It wasn't telling the truth. Great. Eris was watching me, her eyebrows scrunched up in concern. "You okay, Ace?"

This time I managed to force out a 'fine', but I knew she could tell something was wrong. "Spit it out. What's going on?"

"I can't lie. Logan gave me truth serum that won't wear off for a while." Eris's eyes were glittering with the thought of that prank. I knew she thought it was a brilliant idea, and I resisted the urge to reach into the message and slap her even though it wouldn't work. That was when I remembered the bracelet Nyx had given me. Maybe Eris knew something about it. I took it out of my pocket and dangled it in front of the message. "Know what this is?"

She smirked, "I do, but you don't."

"Will you tell me?" I asked trying not to sound like I was whining or begging. Something you didn't ever want to show to Eris was weakness. She would immediately use it against you in some prank or argument.

"Well, I will if you cause trouble at camp."

I snarled. Sometimes Eris was just so annoying. I agreed and swiped my hand through the mist. Grover was looking at me like I was a different person. "Let me get this straight. Lady Eris wants you to cause trouble in camp?"

"It's an equal cycle. Nothing can stay peaceful for too long. Eris is the goddess of discord and strife. Nemesis is the goddess equality and balance I guess you could say. Everything needs to be fair. You know, like karma? That saying: what goes around comes around? It's all true."

Grover was now looking at me like I was a stranger. It's like I'd never said anything so logical before or something. Okay, maybe I haven't said anything that smart before. That was almost insulting. Oh well. It was true that I'd studied a lot while I was gone.

"It's still me, Grover. I'm still Percy." That was a half-lie, but I was happy the serum let me say it. I wasn't sure if I was still the same teenager I was when I left. I'd gone through much more since then and seen a lot of things. "I'm just more powerful now. I admit, I am different from who I was a couple days ago. Everyone knows me as Ace, and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way." I hinted that he shouldn't call me 'Percy' in public.

Grover smiled. "Okay Perce. I've got to go now. Something's happening in a rain forest in Hawaii. I'll see you later." He disappeared and I smiled and shook my head. That was pretty awesome. Grover must have gained more powers over the wild now that he was a god.

Now I had some trouble to stir up. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I was holding a small meeting with all the cabin counselors talking about border patrol. "I think I've gotten all your lists of everyone who can patrol. Am I correct?" Everyone nodded. "Okay so there is Travis, Connor, Katie, Malcolm, Nico, Clarrise, Reyna, Dakota, Hazel, Frank, me, Logan, Will, Piper, Jason, Butch, Chris, Jake, Gwen, Leo, and Pollux in no particular order. Does that sound accurate?" Everyone nodded again. "So, patrols are going to go 24/7 with around 4-6 people per patrol. The first few days are already scheduled, but from then, if you want to change it you can. This is just to get the gist of it." I showed them the schedule I'd been working on.

_Monday-Wednesday_

_6:00-12:00 Annabeth, Travis, Gwen, Nico, Frank_

_12:00-18:00_ _Jason, Chris, Pollux, Reyna, Jake_

_18:00-24:00 Clarrise, Connor, Hazel, Butch, Malcolm_

_24:00-6:00 Leo, Logan, Katie, Will, Dakota_

"In case you've noticed, this is written in military time. Quicker and easier to read, All the shifts are 6 hours. Of course there are 5 of you so you _can _switch off for the hour let's say. For example, from 6:00-12:00 I, Travis, Gwen, and Nico can go for an hour while Frank takes a one hour break. After an hour, Frank comes back and Nico takes a one hour break, and so on. Technically, if you choose to do that, they will only be 5 hour shifts. I apologize that they're so long, but we need 24/7 protection. The borders are failing again, and we don't know why.

"If any of you want to change the schedule at all, please talk to me about it. We can make the number of people less and the time shorter, but I'll need to work on it. It's 2:30. Jason, Chris, Pollux Reyna and Jake, you patrol until 6:00 or 18:00. Circle around the camp and maybe state guards at different points mostly at the top of the hill, the beach, the forest and the outside of camp. Good luck." The five chosen for patrol walked out and after telling everyone the meeting was over, they left too.

I stopped Logan and asked him to meet me at the arena after my archery class. He agreed and left, muttering something about beating up warriors.

Chiron stopped me before I left. "Annabeth, the Hunters of Artemis are coming later around dinner time. I know you'll be pleased to see Thalia, and you can add some willing Hunters to the patrol later." I nodded and left for the archery range.

After lessons at the archery range . . .

I put away my equipment and waited for Logan. I had a feeling he was beating up those warriors or something and wondered if I should go find him and make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble.

I walked to the forest, hoping to find a monster to slay while I was waiting. As I was wandering, I heard someone talking. Instinctively, I slowed down and crouched behind a tree, not far from where I could here them talking.

" . . . do you know what you have to do?"

"I understand now. Don't worry, this can be achieved easily."

I frowned. I recognized both voices. One was Logan's and the other was . . . Wait a second . . . Ace's?

I peeked out from where I was hiding. Logan was standing in a small clearing. Trees surrounded the small bit of clear land and the grass was thick and healthy. Logan was just standing and staring straight forward. Ace was stalking him. He crept around him like how a predator stalks his prey. His voice was smooth and soothing. Almost hypnotic.

"So . . . You should go back to the arena where _Annabeth_ is waiting," His voice spat my name, breaking the flow and I was surprised. Logan blinked and his eyes widened. He looked shocked to see Ace there, like he was breaking out of a trance. Ace shook his head and started talking again.

"Forget what I said, you are not going back to the arena." His voice went back to a smooth purr , "You are mad at Annabeth aren't you. She doesn't deserve you. You're too good for her." There was a small catch in his voice when he said that and I knew he was fighting the truth serum.

Logan was just nodding.

"You're mad at the whole camp. You are going to challenge the gods. Tell them what you can do. You are very mad at them." That part was practically choked out, but Logan didn't notice.

I realized he was turning Logan against us. Something about Ace was just shifty. Maybe I was being paranoid, but one can't be too careful in times like these. I was going to talk to my mother once I was done hearing this.

"You are ready for this aren't you?" Ace was egging him on.

"Of course. They should've been expecting this a long time ago."

Ace smiled and it creeped me out. I backed up, careful not to step on any crinkly leaves or snap any twigs. I was walking out when I heard Ace say one last thing.

"You'll forget I was here. My presence will be erased from your memory. It never happened."

* * *

><p>Later . . .<p>

I saw Ace strolling around the stables, and immediately took the chance and cornered him. I drew my knife. "What are you up to?" I hissed in his ear. My mom and I had been thinking, and we had both drawn up the same conclusion. Ace was a spy for Gaia.

He looked at me, amused. I pressed the knife up harder under his chin. He smirked at me but his eyes flashed with anger. He carefully moved the knife away from his neck. I struggled against him, but he twisted the knife out of my hand and studied it for a minute. I glared at him and tried to make a grab for it, not noticing the people gathering around us waiting for the next Pegasus riding lesson. Ace noticed them to for he threw the knife back to me, handle first. I caught it and glared at him. This was the knife Luke gave me.

"I'm not a spy for Gaia." I was about to open my mouth and prove he was wrong in front of everyone when he kept talking, "I thought children of Athena were _smart" _I stopped. That was insulting. I was about to slash my knife across his face for lying to me and disrespecting my mom when I realized he couldn't lie. He was telling the truth.

I shook my head. I felt so stupid; something a child of Athena should never feel. But there _was_ still something suspicious about him. I was going to ask my mom if she could get the Olympians to come over to camp for a while. Maybe they could get some answers out of the commander. He couldn't lie after all.

As soon as everyone cleared off and leaving me thoroughly embarrassed. I quickly Iris Messaged Olympus and was surprised to see the Olympians were in a meeting.

"We shouldn't do that! Do you know what would happen if we let them?"

"Oh, come off it! What's wrong with you? It's obvious we should "

"You're both wrong. We need to "

"Quiet!" My mom snapped. They stopped arguing at once. "Do you need something Annabeth dear?"

I felt my cheeks burning. This was just great. I just _happened_ to IM them when they were all in a meeting. My excuse didn't seem very important anymore. "Um, well, Ace is acting very suspicious. Logan gave him a truth potion that made him tell the truth and it's not going to wear off for a few days, but I found him in the forest charm speaking Logan into turning his back on us. I found out he's not a spy for Gaia, seeing as he's not able to lie, but I don't know if we can trust him."

Athena was staring at me with her intense gaze, but she looked pleased I'd thought this through. "What have you got to say, Father?" She turned to Zeus who was grumbling about something. I noticed how tense everyone looked. Something was going on. I knew it. Zeus agreed but muttered something under his breath. Athena shot him a glare and turned back to me. I could see the worry lines on her forehead and I couldn't help but feel anxious. If my mom was nervous, I definitely had a reason to be.

"We'll be there for dinner. We have something to discuss with the camp anyway." Athena smiled at me and swiped her hand through the mist, disconnecting the message.

* * *

><p>During dinner . . .<p>

All the warriors split up and sat with their immortal parent's table. The few who didn't have a table here, or like Ace who didn't want to reveal who it was, still sat at the Nyx table.

I walked up and scraped some of my meal into the brazier and was walking away when I caught the scent. It smelled wonderful, like a lot of wonderful scents mixed together. Like mint, and ocean breeze, something that smelled slightly like horses, and sea salt. It reeked of Percy. I shook my head. No reason to regret it now.

I went back to my seat and started eating. I had barely started when there was a flash of multicolored light and the Olympians arrived. I almost choked on my food. I'd forgotten to tell Chiron they were coming. We were completely unprepared. I shot an apologetic look at Chiron who looked shocked. All the warriors at the Nyx table had jumped up and drawn their weapons. They were all crouched in fighting positions. When they noticed it was just the Olympians, they sat back down and sheathed their weapons. The Olympians looked half offended and half surprised. The warriors obviously had great reflexes.

I quickly walked over to the table where Chiron and Dionysus were sitting. I quietly explained what was going on and Chiron paled. He quickly stood up and was about to bow when Zeus waved his hand and another table appeared along side the head table. The Olympians looked so odd seated at a picnic table. I shook my head and looked away, not wanting to appear rude.

Zeus stood up dramatically and pointed at the Nyx table. I mentally face palmed. He was about to speak when the Hunters ran in. They looked somewhat nervous like they had been chased by monsters. When they saw the Olympians they immediately stopped and bowed. Zeus raised an eyebrow and looked at Artemis who was smiling at her Hunters. This had got to be the worst timing ever.

Most of the campers were just confused and somewhat shocked. The Hunters moved to the Artemis table and sat down quietly.

"So," Zeus looked at the Nyx table, "I don't completely trust these warriors. We got information from a reliable source on Olympus that Ace has been acting . . . suspicious."

All the campers instantly started talking and Zeus raised his hand. "Annabeth, please tell us what you saw."

I cleared my throat nervously, "I saw Ace talking to Logan in the forest. He was persuading him to turn against the Olympians with a power almost like charm speaking. Logan seemed to be agreeing and . . . well, maybe you want to talk to Logan about that part."

Zeus nodded and turned to the Poseidon table. He was about to say something when Logan jumped out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Zeus, "Why should I fight beside you? I'm so much more better than you are. I bet I could beat you in duel. I am, after all the greatest hero ever." Zeus was more than shocked. I was surprised too. What the Hades had Ace done to my boyfriend. Sure, he was pretty arrogant, selfish, and cocky, but this just wasn't him. It took me a second to realize what I'd just thought. Why was I even dating Logan? Ace had said I didn't deserve Logan, but I had a feeling it was the opposite. I was jerked back to the present when Logan started glaring at Zeus and challenging him to a duel.

Zeus glared at Logan and he stopped. All the campers were uneasy and Poseidon just looked disappointed. The Hunters were muttering to themselves about how boys were reckless and stupid.

I laughed a bit under my breath. The Hunters would never change their opinions on boys. Suddenly everything got eerily quiet. Zeus was staring at Logan with hidden anger, "I'm going to let this slip, son of Poseidon, just because Annabeth is convinced you were bewitched somehow. But beware, if you _ever_ say something like that to me, I will not hesitate to blow you to pieces."

Logan instinctively shrank back and it was all I could do to not laugh. So much for the brave hero now.

The king of the gods turned to Ace who was watching the whole ordeal with an amused expression on his face. "Did you convince Logan to go against us?"

"Of course I did." I was shocked he just said it like that. He could've denied it or made up an excuse. Zeus didn't look satisfied. I didn't know why.

"And why did you?"

"Lady Eris told me to cause 'chaos' at camp." He was about to say more when a camper from the Hermes cabin interrupted him.

"It's obvious he's lying. He's working for Gaia!"

Ace rolled his eyes, "You guys are more stupid than I thought. Don't you remember I was given truth serum a couple of hours ago at lunch? I _can't_ lie. I'm not working with Gaia in any way."

Zeus looked somewhat embarrassed but kept talking, "Can you contact Eris so we can have proof?"

Ace looked at us like we were crazy, but created a mist and threw in a drachma. Soon Eris appeared. She was arguing with someone. Figures. She turned to the screen and frowned. "What is it, Ace?" She sounded annoyed.

Ace moved his hand in a thrusting move and the Iris Message zoomed to the side and enlarged so everyone could see it. She looked at the Olympians, at Logan who was glaring at them, and Ace who was looking annoyed, and instantly understood. "Yes, I _did_ tell Ace to cause chaos in camp, but you've ruined it now. Gods. Now I have to come up with _a different_ argument."

Ace rolled his eyes and turned to the Olympians, "That enough proof for you?" They nodded and he made his hand into a fist before opening it quickly. The water particles that made the mist were blown apart violently.

The Olympians looked uncomfortable. I felt a bit guilty. This wasn't Ace's choice Wait! Ace wasn't his name. I wondered what it really was . . . Maybe they could use one of their powers so he would answer all the questions we asked. I looked at my mom who was staring at Ace; analyzing him. I had a feeling she had that odd feeling that she knew Ace too. I just couldn't put my finger on it . . .

This was about to drive me nuts. I should know this. Children of Athena should know everything they wanted to know.

Everyone was getting restless. I could tell. Nothing could hold the camp's attention for very long. Then my mom cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her. She was narrowing her eyes at Ace who was staring back. "My daughter Annabeth, told me _Logan _ _" _She threw the son of Poseidon a disgusted look, "Gave Ace truth serum. Is that correct?"

I raised my eyebrows. We'd quite clearly pointed out he couldn't lie. My mom wasn't one to not notice things like this.

"Yes." I looked at my mom curiously. She had a plan, I could feel it. Athena always has a plan, and a backup plan if the first plan doesn't work. I had to revise my motto a bit after what happened a couple of days ago. Now I was prepared with a plan and back up plan for attacks at camp.

My mom looked at Ace carefully before holding her palm out and shooting a jet of light at Ace. He immediately dropped out of his chair and rolled forward and jumped back up with his sword drawn. "What do you think you're doing?" He sounded angry. Of course anyone would be angry if a god tried to shoot something at you, but this sounded familiar, like deja vu. Someone who didn't care what the gods thought of him, someone who was indignant about everything. That sounded like . . . Oh gods. This wasn't, this couldn't be, I had a weird feeling this was Percy. Everything fit. Looking like him, acting like him, not wanting to talk to us, not stopping to get revenge on Logan. I'd been thinking about this, but kept pushing it away. Now it was pretty obvious.

I looked at the Olympians. Most of them looked confused. Dionysus was sipping a Coke and rolling his eyes. Demeter and Persephone were talking about cereal and nature, Hades was messing around with hellfire, making it dance across his finger tips before getting bored and snuffing them out. Nico was watching him with curiosity on his face and I could tell he wanted to learn this. Poseidon was watching Ace very carefully, and I couldn't tell how Zeus felt about all this. None of the Olympians thought it was odd that my mom had attacked Ace. Nothing new I guess. Just the goddess of wisdom attacking the commander of Nyx's warriors.

Athena looked satisfied. I had a feeling she knew who Ace was, and I was itching to go compare answers with her. I was 99% sure it was Percy.

"I know who you are." I tried to sound confident. I was either going to prove myself right and have my mother would be proud of me, or I would make a fool out of myself in front of everyone. I preferred the first option.

"Really?" He didn't sound worried at all, and I was starting to have some doubts about my answer.

"Yes. You're the lost Hero of Olympus. The defeater of multiple titans. The slayer of all monsters. I know who you are. You're Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ACK! Horrible chapter alert. Sorry. That was REALLY bad. I can't get satisfied with this. I might replace or change this chapter a bit. I hope it wasn't confusing or anything. <strong>

**This chapter totals 5,085 words exactly including author notes. The longest chapter yet! I hope this makes up for some of the shorter chapters. **

**Back to the story. So, if I _do _do a pairing, well, I think I mentioned this before, but I am not a very good romance writer. I personally have no experience in this subject so it probably won't be very good. I know romance can change a story in a lot of ways which is probably the only reason I'm considering it. _Please, _give me some idea of what pairing you'd like to see in this story whether by PM or review and I will have a poll up as soon as possible. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. **

**Any questions or comments? Please review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians which really sucks. :(**

**AN No one is reading the author's notes so I'm kinda wondering why I'm putting this up . . . sigh. I stated that this would NOT be Percabeth. Sorry to all Percabeth fans, and if it is Percy/Annabeth, it'll be one sided. **

**I have a poll on my profile on who Percy should be paired with in my story. Please check it out and vote for who you'd like to see Percy with. On with the story . . .**

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

I clenched my jaw. I seriously had the worst luck ever. This was worse than the truth serum. Why did I even decide to come here in the first place?

Everyone was silent. They were all staring at me like I'd turned into a glop of jello. I thought about what she'd said. She said I _was_ Percy Jackson, which I guess was true. Partly anyway. "I _was_ once known as Percy Jackson." I started, unsure of what I was supposed to say.

That didn't seem to get a reaction out of them. The whole pavilion was completely silent. All the campers were staring at me with their mouths wide open, and the Olympians seemed frozen. Just like Annabeth to blow my secret like that.

"I don't consider myself him though. Percy Jackson was oblivious, too loyal, and care free. None of those traits fit me."

Everyone just stared. Okay, this was just getting annoying, Finally, Dionysus broke the silence.

"The brat's back. Yay." I froze at Dionysus's bored voice. He turned away and sipped his drink. Before he could say anything else, Mark, one of my second in commands, was holding the collar of his shirt with the point of his dagger at his throat.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that." Dionysus nodded and pulled away. Mark walked back to the Ares table with a quick nod to me. I smirked.

My dad was the first one to react after Dionysus cowered away. I held nothing against my dad, he did nothing to me, then again, he did nothing _for_ me while my brother was hogging all the attention. Oh wait! I remember something he did to me. He blessed Logan for some odd reason and made him feel special. I wasn't quite sure what me feelings were towards him. The rest of the camp was never going to be forgiven.

When he stood up, the camp started talking all at once, like a scene that had been paused and restarted. The Olympians were staring at me with shock written across their faces and I almost laughed, even at a time like this. Sometimes, I think my emotions got jumbled somehow. I had the oddest mood swings, and most of my warriors were sure I had bi-polar disorder. Maybe it just comes with having Poseidon as your father.

Annabeth was looking at Athena with an anxious look on her face. I had a feeling she was trying to impress her. _Well, it's not working._ I thought.

My warriors looked confused. They must've been thinking about why the campers were making such a big deal out of all this. I had told them who I was, and Nyx had told them of my achievements, but nothing big on my past.

"Where have you been?" I could hear Thalia's voice over everyone else's, and smiled to myself. She was one of the only friends I'd ever trust.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Annabeth asked. The camp went silent. Great. Marvelous. Just what I needed; to bring attention to myself.

"Why did you leave?" I froze at that question. It had been asked by Thalia, and I didn't blame her. She was gone with the Hunters and didn't know what was going on at camp. I held up my hands and everyone fell silent.

"I left because no one here could look past my brother. I left because I was forgotten, even by those I thought were my friends. I left because no one would even speak to me once my brother came back from his quest victorious. Do you know how it feels to have no one to talk to, no one that believes you enough to listen to what you say?" Everyone just stared at me. I glared at them and they shrunk back, "The only people I still count as my friends are Grover, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Reyna. At least they didn't forget about me." Everyone whose name I didn't mention were gaping at me. Annabeth looked astounded, as if she expected me to forgive her after what she did. As if? I snorted and some people looked at me funny.

"As to my eye color, for those of you who knew me when my eyes were green, you know this isn't my natural eye color. When I was blessed by Nyx, my eyes changed color. I don't know exactly why, but they did."

Everyone looked at me oddly. I rolled my multicolored eyes.

My dad stepped forward to the Nyx table. He looked anxious and slightly wary of me. I didn't blame him. He should be. "Percy? I thought . . . I thought . . . " I'd never seen a god so lost for words. I still didn't know how I should feel towards him, though. If I should be mad or not, it was like my feelings were gone or repressed or . . . Maybe I did have some emotional problems. I hoped I wouldn't explode later.

"I―I, I want to apologize for ignoring you for the past few months." I didn't know if I should be angry or not. The whole camp was silent and staring at me. "I know I can't just apologize and expect you to forgive me, but can you please give me another chance to make things right?"

I just stared at him, before nodding. He sighed. The other Olympians looked emotionless, but I could see that at least a couple of the goddess looked pleased to see me. Aphrodite had a dangerous glint in her eyes that made me uneasy. I had a feeling she had plans for my future love life and inwardly shuddered.

Artemis looked pleased. For once, she wasn't looking at me all odd. Her Hunters were still muttering away. I raised my eyebrows, amused.

Hestia just looked as warm and welcoming as she always was. I had to fight the temptation to go over and sit next to her and just talk about what was bothering me.

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. This wasn't awkward at all.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I wasn't surprised when I found out Ace was Percy. I also wasn't surprised when he didn't forgive his dad. What _did_ surprise me was that I wasn't on the list of people he still counted his friends. I mean, sure, I had kind of cheated on him with his brother, but his fatal flaw was still personal loyalty, wasn't it? Then again, he admitted himself that he used to be too loyal. Maybe his flaw had changed when we abandoned him. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked hotter than ever . . . I blinked and cleared my thoughts. Percy was talking.

"Though I do hold a grudge against most of the campers here at Camp Half-Blood, I don't hold the gods accountable for anything."

I frowned. That made sense, from his point of view. The gods _hadn't_ done anything wrong on their part. Even if they had noticed it happening, they Couldn't have done anything to help. I looked at Percy who was shaking his head slightly. I couldn't see who he was looking at. I looked at my siblings. Everyone had started talking again. Whether yelling at Percy or just talking among their siblings about this new discovery. No one but me noticed him slip away towards the beach.

Malcolm nudged me, "I can't believe he's back. He's so different." I didn't know what kind of tone he was using. He sounded half relieved and half amazed; not one ounce of the regret I was feeling right now.

I glanced at where Percy had disappeared, "I feel like this changes everything. I don't know my feelings towards Logan anymore."

Malcolm frowned at the mention of Logan. He'd never approved of him, even after everything Logan had done.

I shook my head. Percy was back now, Logan wasn't important. He never really _was_ important now that I thought about it. How could we just assume he was the new 'hero'? I can't believe I'd forgotten about Percy. Logan had completely blinded the whole camp by his actions. I was _not_ going to stay his girl friend for another second . . . well, maybe if it would make Percy jealous . . .

Speaking of Logan, he was fuming. I'd never seen him so angry. I turned to the Artemis table where Thalia was looking around the pavilion. I could tell she was looking for Percy. She looked confused on all that was going on. I couldn't blame her, the Hunter rarely visited camp and the last time was a couple months ago, before Logan took over camp. She sent me a quizzical look and I jerked my head towards the left to where the beach was. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning her attention back to her table. I saw her glare at Logan and sighed. This was a huge mess.

We'd just found out Ace was Percy, the prophesy was not very mood lifting and now none of us knew what to do. Before long, we would be overwhelmed with monsters.

Zeus cleared his throat to get our attention. He still looked pretty shocked. "We need to return to Olympus now. There's still much to discuss. I hope you have thought of plans and started to strengthen the boundaries of your camp."

Everyone shielded their eyes as the Olympians flashed away. Chiron stood up as everyone started talking. "After dinner, I would like to see all the cabin counselors in the Big House. Everyone else will return to their cabins." Everyone groaned. Today was the day we usually had camp fire and everyone was looking forward to it. "I apologize about that. Tomorrow, we will have camp fire." All the campers just shrugged and kept eating their dinner.

I picked at my food and looked up before glancing around. Piper was talking to Mitchel and Lacy and I could see Leo talking with Jake. Everyone was talking about Percy. Except for Jason who was sitting all by himself.

I looked down the table. They had been magicked so they expanded so everyone would fit. I could see a few warriors sitting farther down the bench and waved at them. They smiled a bit and turned away.

I talked some more with Malcolm. I was going to have to talk to Thalia about Percy.

* * *

><p>PercyAce's POV (which one would you prefer?)

I walked down to the beach. It was dark already; summer was slowly turning into fall. I leaned back on my elbows with my feet out in front of me, and lay on my back looking up at the stars. I always felt more comfortable and stronger at night. The starts twinkled and I caught sight of the Hunter and sighed. Another reminder of my horrible past life. All the people who died that I probably could've saved . . . I looked back up and the stars in her constellation started to shine a little brighter, maybe it was just my imagination.

I felt a sudden pull to the sky. There was something up with Nyx probably. The sky seemed to grow even darker as I stared at it and the air got colder. I could see the bracelet Nyx gave me glowing in my pocket and pulled it out.

It had a slight silvery glow around it, but didn't seem to be doing anything. I wondered if Eris was going to tell me what it did now that I'd done what she wanted me to do, but since I'd failed, she was probably going to give me another, harder task.

I felt a stronger pull towards the sky and before I could do anything to prevent it, I felt myself floating upwards. "Oh gods!" I did have powers over air and things, but this felt different. I looked down and saw the ground getting farther and farther away and tried not to think about how bad it would be if I fell now. I wasn't panicking, but I had been trained not to panic so I wouldn't lose my head in scary situations. I hoped Zeus would blast me out of the sky.

I glanced up and looked at the stars, Even though the ground was getting farther away, the stars didn't seem to be getting any closer. I was staring at the sky when I felt my head bump up against something hard. "Ow!" I instinctively used one hand to cover my head and reached the other one up and touched the smooth surface.

"Whoops." A none too familiar voice laughed in my mind. I growled.

"Nyx . . . what are you ― AHH!" I was suddenly speeding up towards the sky at about 60 miles an hour. The pull went away and I fell a couple of feet before hitting the floor. I found myself looking down at Earth. I was standing on what would be the ozone layer just on the outside of the planet and above Zeus's domain on a kind of glass floor. It was a good thing I wasn't scared of heights. This shouldn't have been scientifically possible, but hey! Science tends to be thrown out the window when the gods were involved.

It was amazing. The planets, stars, comets, the sun, all the cosmic objects floating around the universe. That was all Chaos's domain. I turned around and nearly fainted.

From here, the constellations were real, preserved in the sky. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, the Hydra, Pegasus . . . and the Hunter. The stars were there, but the actual heroes and monsters were walking across the invisible floor I was standing on. I could see Zoe conversing with some of the animals and ultimately avoiding Hercules who was acting stuck up.

Animals and monsters glided around like they were ghosts. I could see a few playing games and chasing each other. Heroes stood around sword fighting and bragging.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see Nyx laughing. She was wearing all black and had her hair up. She just shook her head when I glared at her.

"What am I doing up here?" I asked. Usually when Nyx wanted to talk to me, she used IM.

"You're here so you can reunite with your friend Zoe. She's been watching you for years, you know." I smiled, "I also need to show you how to use the bracelet I gave you. My daughter was less than helpful." That reminded me.

"My cover's blown. Annabeth found out like it was a puzzle. I've been there for, what? Two days and she already knows who I am!"

Nyx just reassured me, but it did nothing whatsoever. She shooed me towards Zoe and disappeared amongst the constellations.

I saw a crow fly over me and ducked, covering my head, hoping it wasn't going to poop on me. That was Corvus if I was remembering right. I remembered that story.

The crow was Apollo's servant, and Apollo needed some spring water to preform a special ritual. The crow flew off, but on the way there, saw a fig tree where the figs were nearly ripe. He waited three days before eating some and going to the spring. There, he encountered a water snake, or otherwise known as the Hydra and killed it before gathering water. When he went back to Apollo, he found out Apollo had already done the ritual with regular water and fed him the lie that the Hydra prevented him from getting the water. Apollo saw through the lie and the crow was commended a life time of thirst and placed inched away from Crater. Both constellations were right over the Hydra. I looked around. The Hydra was no where to be seen. It would be pretty weird if there were two Hydras, one on Earth and one in the sky.

I could see Andromeda and Perseus talking. I could see Delphinus, my father's lieutenant, and Draco the dragon serpent thing. I walked off to where Zoe was. She was wearing the clothes she had died in. Her silvery hunters parka with jeans, she still had the circlet braided in her hair.

When she saw me she immediately smiled and walked over. She reached over and hugged me. I was startled for a second before hugging her back. "Perseus Jackson." Her old fashioned accent was still there, but it was slightly more modern. I had a feeling Nyx was up here a lot talking with them. "It's so nice to see you. How did you come to be here?"

I grinned, "I am the commander of Nyx's warriors. She's given me a share in her domain and powers." Zoe smiled slightly and analyzed me, looking critical.

"There's something different about you. For one, your eyes are a different color. Were they not green five years ago? You seem sadder too. Something has happened." Zoe was too observant for her own good.

"Why does everyone keep asking about my eyes? Nyx blessed me and they changed color."

I looked at Zoe's hazel eyes. They hadn't changed color. "I see you've stopped using 'thou' and 'thee'." I noted.

"Yes. Lady Nyx has been keeping us company. They slip out sometimes when I'm angry, but for the most part, I've been able to keep up with modern English."

I laughed remembering what she'd said about the English language on our quest to find Artemis.

"I see you've gotten reacquainted." Nyx turned up and put a hand on each or our shoulders. "I've talked to the Fates. Something needs to happen. Something that hasn't happened before. Before I tell you what it is, I need to talk to Percy. If you'll excuse us." She steered me away before Zoe could say anything. I frowned. That seemed kind of rude.

"Percy, I _really_ need to talk to you. I have been talking to the Fates, and something's going to happen. Alex's mistake is coming very soon, which means the whole prophesy is getting sped up. Your camp needs help."

"Who's Alex?"

"The child of Aether, remember? You can't even remember his name . . . Whatever. That's not important. There's nothing to stop the Fates, they have it all planned out. What we can do to help aid your camp is send someone from the stars down to Earth. If we do that, she'll only be down there for the prophesy, and when it ends, she'll have to come up here."

"You said 'she', are you talking about ―"

"Yes, of course I'm talking about Zoe."

I frowned. That didn't seem to be fair. Sending her down to Earth so she could risk her life and fight for us, but when over, send her back to the stars? What kind of deal was that?

Nyx seemed to read my mind, "At least she'll get a chance to go back to Earth and meet back up with Artemis and her Hunters. She's been bored out of her mind up here. She wants some action." I just stared at her, and she sighed. "We'll go over and ask her, but first I need to talk to you about that bracelet." I reached into my pocket to get it out, when I remembered it was still on the beach. I grinned nervously to Nyx who just snapped her fingers. My bracelet appeared in her outstretched hand and she started to pull out charms from her pocket and add them to the bracelet.

"Whoa!" I said, trying to pull it back, "Isn't it already girly enough without the extra charms?" She just grinned at me and added a few more before handing it to me.

I studied it. It was a simple silver chain with some a couple of add on charms. I could see a moon one, a star one, one that looked suspiciously like a mini TV ― wait, what? A small microphone, and one that looked― looked . . . I peered at it closely, it was a mini swirl of darkness, a small version of the void. I looked at Nyx questioningly. She showed me how to use them by pinching the charm.

It was like all my other stuff, I found out. If anyone other than me was to touch it, they would get burned unless given permission from me. The moon and stars were still a mystery to me. Nyx said it wouldn't work in her domain, and that I could try it out when I got back to Earth. The TV turned a huge Iris Message that I could use to contact anyone, but portable. The microphone was a voice recorder, and and also a voice activated walkie-talkie/microphone that I could use to contact Nyx. The mini void was another way of travel. I had a feeling I'd never use it though. I personally preferred shadow traveling. Most means of magical transportation were uncomfortable, but I was very used to the shadows. I thanked Nyx and we walked over to where Zoe was waiting for us.

She grinned at me, but when seeing the look on my face, her face fell. Nyx smiled brightly, "I am giving you the choice to go down to Earth and help Camp Half Blood fight the war against the titans, Gaia, and Typhon. It is your decision, but when the war is over, you will have to come back to the stars, you cannot stay in the land of the living any longer than you have to. If you chose to go down to Earth, your constellation in the sky will vanish until you return."

Zoe looked at me. I grimaced and kind of shrugged, showing her it was all her decision. She looked at Nyx, and then me and nodded. "I'll do it."

Nyx clapped her hands, "Brilliant. I'll contact you two later. Bye!" She snapped her fingers and the ground disappeared out from under us and we fell towards Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That was <strong>_**not**_** meant to be a cliff hanger. Sorry for the late updating. This week was ****so**** busy. I know you probably don't want to hear excuses, but . . . never mind. **

**I know Nyx's domain is kind of messed up, and that should probably be Chaos's, but it's pretty hard to explain the whole day/night thing. The constellation thing . . . well, ****I**** thought it was a good idea. Review and tell me what you think. **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you so much to all of those who have reviewed my story. Please go on my profile and vote on the poll.**

**Questions? Comments? Please review. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Zoe's POV<p>

I can't believe this is happening. A day ago I was stuck in the sky, looking down at Earth. Lady Nyx would occasionally visit and talk with me, but she'd recently been busy with something and hadn't been visiting as often.

Then Percy had showed up in the stars completely changed. Lady Nyx gave me an offer to return for the war, no longer, and I chose it. I wasn't sure why, but it was too late to regret the choice. Now we were free falling getting closer and closer to the ground. I clung to Percy. I didn't scream, but only because I'd been through so much. Percy was staring straight down, probably trying to judge where we were going to land. If it was water, he would have no problem getting us to land safely, if it was land, we were probably screwed.

I could see the states clearly now, and their borders and so much light pollution it was blinding. We were getting closer and closer. And were starting to fall towards the west, when we suddenly stopped, suspended in the air. Percy grinned and made us zoom towards the east until we were over New York. "Now it's just the landing." I heard Percy mutter under his breath. He placed one of his hands on my back and I felt tingles run up my spine.

If Percy felt it, he didn't let it show. I ignored it. Probably just a shock from one of his new powers. We floated down and landed in the middle of a nearly empty street. No one looked at us strangely, and I knew the Mist was covering us. Percy walked over to a Prius and waved his hand, making the glass in the window disappear. Nobody noticed anything strange, and I realized the Mist was working in our favor. Percy reached in and unlocked the door. He opened it and then made the fixed the window filled with glass. It looked just like new. He unlocked the door and I got in on the passenger's side. I didn't get why he didn't just fly us to Camp Half Blood but I was sure he was going to explain.

Percy pressed the power button and the car purred to life. It was pretty nice, I had to admit. We drove away smoothly and were driving for a while before he started talking. "Why did you chose to come back to Earth?" I was afraid Percy would be angry, but his voice was just questioning.

"It is amazingly boring just watching everything happen. I want to be able to do something. I want to save Earth."

He glanced at me and the car sped through a stop sign. A driver honked at us, but he hardly noticed.

"We are headed to Camp Half-Blood, are we not?" I asked, a bit of disdain in my voice when I mentioned the place I'd had to stay with my Hunters.

"Where else would we go?" We drove a little longer across a dark road. A few street lamps lit the path, but it was mostly dark. I had a feeling Percy preferred it that way. It was very peaceful for a while. We were almost there when I heard a chorus of grows. Percy glanced at the rear view windows and cursed. I turned around and saw a pack of hell hounds following us. It was still dark, and I could hardly see them. The only indication they were their was their glowing red eyes.

He swerved the car to the side of the road and got out. Armor appeared on his body and he held a sword that wasn't there seconds ago.

I got out too and wondered if my hunter weapons would still come to me. I held my hands out like I was going to shoot and arrow. The air between both my hands shimmered and then solidified into my bow with the string pulled back and an arrow already notched. My hunting knives appeared on my belt and I grinned. Back to hunting monsters.

There were about 20 hell hounds. They circled us and I could see saliva hanging from their jaws. Disgusting. They growled and started to advance. Percy and I stood back to back, almost perfectly still. When we made the first move, the fight was going to start. They were 15 feet away when I shoot my first arrow. The hell hound I shot whimpered and dissolved into golden powder while the other monsters went berserk.

Percy immediately started slashing at monsters and I watched as they disappeared before my eyes. Percy obviously had been training a lot. I shot down the last few monsters and we both got into the car and drove away like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Everyone cleared their plates and left the pavilion. I made eye contact with Thalia and jerked my head towards the beach where we were going to talk. I held up 9 fingers to tell her to meet me at 9:00. She nodded and lead the Hunters to the Artemis cabin. I gathered my own cabin campers and we walked back to our cabin. I opened the door and let everyone in before leaving to the Big House. I met Thalia outside the silver cabin. "When Chiron says 'cabin counselors', do you think he counts the lieutenant of Artemis?" She asked, I opened my mouth to say he probably did when Thalia interrupted me, "It doesn't matter. I'm coming either way. I need to get caught up on what's going on at camp." She grinned at me and I grinned back somewhat nervously. What would Thalia think about my cheating on Percy? I'd try to keep the conversation directed somewhere else for now . . . at least until it couldn't be avoided. I knew this wasn't a good strategy, but I wasn't ready to confess I'd do something like that.

W met up with the other cabin counselors and walked up together. "I can't believe Percy's back!" Jason exclaimed looking shocked and happy. He wasn't talking to me. I could tell by the way he wouldn't meet my eyes, and the way he was walking shouldered me out of the conversation. Everyone else looked pretty surprised except for Nico. Somehow, he had a way of finding things out for himself. Like the Roman camp for example. He probably found out by shadow traveling. Most of us here at Camp Half-Blood had no real means of transportation out of camp. But Nico was lucky. He could come and go from camp without Chiron's permission.

I had to admit, I was jealous. No quests, no nothing. I needed something to keep me going. I was getting restless and camp was getting too boring. Even though it was getting attacked right now, it didn't make up for going out into the real world. Chiron wouldn't let me leave either way, saying I was the camp's best fighter. Nico, was apparently not important enough to be kept cooped up at camp.

Dionysus had thankfully gone back to Olympus when Lupa joined Camp Half-Blood. Lupa, being a wolf goddess did not get along very well with Dionysus, and having two gods rule camp would probably end up disastrous. Lupa was usually gone, though. Recruiting half bloods and fighting monsters with her pack; she was only seen at camp when dropping off a new camper, or when something important was happening. Which was why I wasn't surprised to see her pacing outside the Big House.

I could see her fur was caked with mud, and she was limping slightly to keep the weight off her back left paw. I knew she wouldn't let anyone look at it though.

Lupa growled slightly when seeing me, and I knew she wasn't ever going to forgive me after what I did, but she let us pass and then followed us inside. No one was there, except Nico who was standing in the corner and Chiron was sitting at the head of the long table. The ping pong table had been moved out to the deck. Now there were twice as many cabin counselors, and not all of us could fit around a game table.

I slipped into the seat on Chiron's left and Thalia sat next to me. My foot nudged something and I peeked under the table. There was a big cardboard box. I looked at Chiron, but he just shook his head slightly, motioning for me to drop it for the moment. Everyone else sat on the other side of the table, as far from me as they could. Thalia looked confused at how everyone was acting. She just ignored them and rolled away before turning back to me and asking my about how camp was.

I skipped over the parts where I'd cheated on Percy. All the while I was thinking that she wouldn't be on my side when she heard what I'd done.

Everyone else came walking through the door, and soon the table was full. I shifted in my seat as Chiron started talking. "At dinner we discovered Ace was really Percy. I'm not sure any of us know why he left in the first place, but we should be grateful he came back. We need to plan battle strategies. Is everyone, even those who should be on border patrol, here right now?" Everyone nodded.

"But what about the warriors? Shouldn't they know what we're doing? They are very good fighters anyway." Jason said. Everyone glanced at each other before nodding. Chiron seemed to frown for a moment before smiling.

"Of course. Don't worry. They will be informed. On training, we need to speed up lessons. Less activities, more training. We have no idea when the enemy will attack next."

"Lupa has some news on how the war is going outside of camp. Apparently, the monsters are lying low for now. They will probably ambush us soon."

"The number of demigods out there is decreasing, and it proves the titans have been recruiting half-bloods at a very young age. We need to keep aware and alert."

"We also have the t-shirts we talked about creating a couple of days ago." He pulled the big box out from under the table and opened it. He held up one of the t-shirts for us to look at. It was perfectly white, with bold words in black across it saying: Camp Half-Blood. I raised my eyebrows. We did pick white after all, but these t-shirts looked so plain.

Reyna picked one up and grimaced. "Really." It was a statement. "I think purple looked much better."

I sighed. "Yes. But this needs to encourage camp unity, remember? Purple would be leaning towards Roman, and orange would be leaning towards Greek. This, at least is somewhere between both of them, showing we aren't split between Greek or Roman, rather we all look out for each other."

"You get that out of a white t-shirt?"

I gave her a look that warned her not to mess with me. She narrowed her eyes slightly but didn't say anything.

"Now that that's settled, I believe we have nothing else to talk about. The t-shirts will be distributed tomorrow, and that's when we'll start a different training system. It will be explained more clearly at breakfast tomorrow. That's all for right now. You may return to your cabins. People on patrol should return to watch. Everyone else, sleep well."

Everyone started streaming out the door. No one looked at me or even glanced my way.

Thalia was glaring at them. Angry at them for acting the way they were. I felt nervousness stir in my stomach. I checked my watch. It was 8:23. About 30 minutes until I needed to meet up with Thalia. I turned back to my cabin and walked inside. Everyone was cooling down; either reading or drawing, but not doing anything extensive. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable shirt before slipping into the bathroom and changing. I slipped a hoodie over my head and brushed out my hair before putting it up in a ponytail.

I usually didn't get ready for bed so early, but I had a feeling I needed as much sleep as I could get for the day coming. I chatted a bit with some of the older campers and tidied up the cabin a bit. I checked my watch again. Five minutes until nine. I decided to go down now. Without bothering to slip on any shoes, I padded outside and felt the hardness of the gravel underneath my feet before it smoothly turned to thick grass, and then, soft sand. I walked along the edge of the forest near the beach. I couldn't see Thalia yet, so I walked around the beach and looked at the stars. The moon was out, and covered in thin clouds. The stars were bright and stood out against the dark, slightly foggy sky.

I started to looked up at the Hunter, before just glancing at it before sighing and looking down. I froze for a minute before doing a double take. The Hunter wasn't there. Maybe it was over the horizon or something. But Artemis placed Zoe in the stars on the winter solstice. It was the beginning of winter right now . . . I squinted, wondering if I was just wondering it.

"Boo!" I jumped. I was staring so intently at the sky I hadn't noticed Thalia sneaking up behind me. She grinned at me, "What are you staring at?"

I motioned towards the sky, "The Hunter isn't visible right now." Thalia squinted and stared at the sky. Her brow furrowed after a few seconds.

"You're right. I thought it was right _there_. You know. That small gap between Leo and the Hydra. Maybe I'm mistaken . . . "

I shook my head. "Something happened to her constellation. I don't know what, but it just disappeared. Stars take billions of years to burn out. Zoe's has been there for, what? Five years?"

Thalia was giving me that look that said I was thinking too much, "Don't worry about it, Annabeth. It's probably just covered by a cloud or something. Let's stop fussing about the constellation. What's going on at camp? Why's everyone giving you the cold shoulder?"

I walked over and sat down on a log. Thalia sat down next to me. Everything about her glowed in the moonlight with the silver clothes and circlet. She had no idea what I'd done. I didn't want to lose my friendship with her.

"Camp has been going pretty well." I tried to avoid the question.

Thalia huffed and rolled her eyes, "I was asking about why everyone was treating you so badly."

"Well, I guess it all started when Logan, Percy's half brother, came to camp."

"You mean that little twerp who was challenging the Olympians?"

I laughed rather harshly at her description, "Yes. Percy was assigned to bring him safely back to camp. They were at the top of the hill when a hell hound bounding towards them, and Logan used Percy's sword to kill it. Everyone thought Percy had set it up and was trying to kill his brother, or something along those lines."

Thalia was watching me carefully. "Even you?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't there. I was on Olympus. I came back a few months later and went on a quest with Logan. I-I have to admit, I did have crush on him. He looked so much like Percy, but he was smarter, and . . . he shared my thirst of power and so many other things. He could really connect with me in a way no one else could."

Thalia frowned slightly, not liking the sound of the direction the story was going.

I kept talking, wanting to get it over with, "We came back and everyone praised us and treated us like heroes. Logan was so happy. I went back to Olympus for a while and spent my time designing and talking to another so-called half-blood named Alex. He was kept on Olympus for a reason he wouldn't tell me.

"I went back to camp, eager to see Logan, and he asked me out. I-I-I don't know why, but I said yes. A few weeks later our camp was attacked with monsters and we realized Percy was missing and that our camp was doomed without his help. We were zapped to Olympus and Zeus presented us with a new ally: The warriors of Nyx. Their commander, Ace's identity was unknown. They fought with us, and Logan, jealous of all the attention gave Ace truth serum. Us cabin leaders heard the new prophesy, and it doesn't sound very bright. I was suspicious of Ace, and accused him of being a spy for Gaia. Eventually, as you saw at dinner, he admitted he was Percy."

I looked down. I couldn't look Thalia in the eye. Finally, the silence was too much. I looked up hesitantly. Thalia was looking at me with an odd look on her face. A mixture of disappointment, sadness, and disgust. "So that's why they've been treating you so badly. They have a good reason to."

The words coming from Thalia's mouth made me feel terrible.

"You cheated on Percy." She said it slowly. Trying to process what I'd said. "You went out with his _half brother_." She threw me another look of disgust, "You're not the Annabeth I knew and loved. You've changed, a lot. Go and kiss your boyfriend." She looked away.

"I thought you knew better, Annabeth. How could you do that?" That question was one I'd been asking myself over and over again, and I still couldn't find an answer.

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

I drove carefully, fully aware of the awkward silence forming between us. It wasn't that we were nervous or anything, there just wasn't really anything to talk about that wouldn't sound stupid. It's not like I could just ask her how things were going, or her favorite song, or what she was looking forward to, or . . . it didn't matter now. We were only a few minutes away from camp.

We shortly pulled over to the side of the road and both got out.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure why I hadn't floated us to camp. I just wanted to be as far as I could from prying eyes. Camp counselors would probably be roaming camp, and there were guards around the border. They would be pretty easy to evade. I wasn't powerless at nighttime.

I went over and grabbed Zoe's hand and closed my eyes. I had surprisingly good control over shadows, which didn't quite make sense to me, but Nyx said night was related to darkness, and with darkness, shadows. I felt a slight tingling running down my body, and by the way Zoe shivered next to me, I knew she'd felt it too. I opened my eyes and grinned at what I saw.

We were now shadows. Well, not quite shadows. More like illusions in the air, like holographic images. Zoe seemed unnerved and ran her hand through a tree. "That is very odd." She finally managed. I laughed a bit.

"Well, it will help us. I don't want to draw attention to us crossing the borders. Everyone would get all worked up and start arguing, you know."

Zoe looked at me with her head tilted to one side, "Yes I do. I have much experience sneaking around." I looked at her. That wasn't hard to imagine. Being a hunter and all.

I looked up the hill and saw Thalia's pine tree. The moonlight shone on it, casting a long shadow to stretch behind the huge tree. If we stepped into it, we would be able to shadow travel, or we could try and sneak across the border. Originally, I was thinking of sneaking in, but it would be easier to shadow travel. I couldn't use both powers at the same time so I cut the shadow illusion and felt the familiar tingling through my body before I was solid again.

Zoe just stared. I grinned and pulled her up the steep hill, trying to stay quiet. I could see some campers pacing back and forth a couple of yards away from Thalia's pine tree. We stepped forward so we were standing inside the shadow. I turned to look at Zoe. "Hold onto my hand tightly." I said. She opened her mouth and was about to ask why when I pulled her into the shadows. We ran towards the small light just in front of us. We slid out into my room in the Big House. It was fairly simple with a bed, desk, window looking over the strawberry patches, and a built in bathroom. It was dark except for a bit of moonlight streaming in through the window. Zoe looked around, "We're in the Big House?" I smiled.

"Yup. This is the room Chiron has let me stay in for the time being." I looked around as if imagining another bed to appear out of nowhere. "Um. I'm going to try something, but you have to stand back." Zoe moved back until she had her back against the opposite wall. I stared at the bed and tried to use the powers Chaos gave me to make a duplicate.

The bed started to vibrate, and suddenly, an identical bed slid out of the original. I took a deep breath. That had drained me a lot. I carefully walked over and tested the bed, trying to see if there were any faults. Finding none, I lay down and looked at the ceiling.

I raised my head and saw Zoe staring at me in awe. "Well, don't just stand there. I made another bed for a reason. I didn't think we wanted to explain to Chiron what just happened."

She nodded and settled down. I lay still, too tired to move. She looked the same. I felt too lazy to change into anything more comfortable and just closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I thought over the words Thalia had said to me and asked myself the question again. _Why did I do it? _It was so stupid that I couldn't even think of an answer. There was no excuse for me to hide behind. Nothing I could think to make me feel better. I stood up and stretched before walking back to my cabin. I opened the door quietly and slipped in, closing the door behind me. Everyone was asleep. I tiptoed to my bunk and slipped into my bed before pulling the covers over me and rolling over. I fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare.

_~Dream sequence~_

_Darkness surrounded me. I could hear voices murmuring around me. Whispers of wind blowing against me. A couple of voices stood out from the rest. One was deep and soothing, but with a hard edge to it. I felt like I'd heard it before. "They have the help of those _warriors _who have been blessed my Nyx." The voice said, sounding angry._

"_Yes, but they have no idea what we have in store for them." Another voice. This one female and lulling. It was the kind of voice that drew you in. Almost like charm speaking but much more powerful. _

"_Oh yes, like that's going to work. At least we have a spy in both the warriors and campers. They will keep us posted in what's going on and what the camp is planning. Right now, they are oblivious. They have no idea what we can do, where we are, our forces. We have more allies then ever before. We can finally destroy Olympus and rule the earth." The deep voice was back sounding happier. _

"_Oh come on! I almost did that. I was so close. If it wasn't for _Perseus Jackson_ I would've succeeded in bringing the fall of Olympus." The dark sound like metal scraping on metal. I would know that voice anywhere even when whining. That was Kronos. I knew that. _

"_We're not even safe in the void!" The female voice hissed, "There's an eavesdropper. A child of Athena, I have no doubt. The very one who broke the Hero of Olympus's heart. If you are caught listening in on us again, you will regret it." _

_~Dream ended~_

I woke up feeling like I was falling and gripped the sheets tighter. I felt cold and shivered. I had to tell Chiron about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, not that bad, was it? Sorry about the long wait. I have excuses, but you probably don't want to hear them. The poll is still up for who Percy should be paired with, and the next time I update, the two with the least number of votes will be deleted. Thank you to all who have alertedfavorite/reviewed this story. **

**Please tell me how I'm doing! Leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

I woke up with weak sunlight fanning over my face. I opened my eyes, sat up and looked around. Zoe was sleeping in the other bed and I smiled and got out of bed. Grimacing as I looked down at my jeans and hoodie. I'd been too tired to change last night. I snapped and some of my clothes from my personal portal where most of my stuff was located, appeared in my hand. I grinned and walked into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower before changing into some clean clothes which consisted of a black t-shirt and skinny jeans before quickly running my fingers through my hair, instantly making it dry. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Zoe waking up. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I waited until she was ready before we both got up and walked out for breakfast. We passed the main room and I glanced at the clock. About 8 o'clock. Almost everybody would start to eat breakfast around 9. There wouldn't be many people there right now. I wasn't sure how Zoe wanted herself to be introduced.

We ran into Chiron on the front porch. He smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but grin back. I couldn't stay mad at Chiron; he was my teacher, someone I was still learning from. His smile disappeared when he saw Zoe. His mouth dropped. It was definitely something if it made Chiron surprised. "Zoe?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled slightly. He stared at her for a while before standing up and reaching forward to put his hands on her shoulders. He turned to me, "How?"

"I was visiting Nyx in the stars. We needed some help, and Zoe . . . " I didn't know how to word this.

"I volunteered to come here. I want to help fight for the world I lived in." Zoe added.

He still looked a little wary. True, it wasn't everyday people come back from the dead, or in this case, the stars. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind. "If you don't mind, you could either be introduced at breakfast or camp fire." Zoe glanced at me. Breakfast would be much easier. She seemed to read my mind and voiced her opinion.

"Breakfast it is." Chiron said, but the tone of his voice made it sound like it was going to be the doom of us all.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I looked around and swore under my breath in Greek. I couldn't believe that I'd left my archery stuff in the cabin. I was about to turn back and get it when Megan gave me a confused look. "What did you just say?" She asked me.

Right. I'd said it in Greek. Megan must've been a child of Rome. "Nothing. Just swearing in Greek." I said, cracking a smile.

"How do you know Greek?"

"Well, I'm a child of Greece. All children of Greece are naturally fluent in Greek. You on the other hand is a child of Rome. That means that instead of speaking Greek, you can speak fluently in Latin. Children of Greece can also speak Latin, but it's harder for us to learn."

"So, technically, campers are divided by Greek and Roman."

"No." I said, trying not to sound impatient, "We're all demigods, and we all look out for each other. We're all _technically _related."

"Why aren't we separated by Greek and Roman?"

"We made peace after the last Giant war. Enough talking. It's time for breakfast. I'll grab my archery supplies later." She nodded, but I knew she hadn't completely dropped the subject.

I led the campers up to the pavilion where I could see Percy and Chiron talking to someone who looked slightly familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We sat down at the table, and a couple of us at a time got up to get breakfast. I studied the other person closely. I could see something glittering in her long hair, and silvery clothes. Obviously a hunter. But the hunters weren't at breakfast yet. A former hunter? I could see her coppery skin as she turned slightly in my direction.

More campers began to fill up the pavilion. I saw the mysterious person sit down at the head table and frowned slightly. Usually only gods sat there, and I was pretty sure she wasn't a god. Soon the pavilion was full of people eating and chatting happily. I glanced back at the mysterious girl. For some reason, this was bugging me a lot.

"You're thinking too much." Malcolm commented as he drank his orange juice. It sounded weird to hear him say that, but I knew what he meant.

"Maybe." I turned back around and checked to make sure everyone had food before getting up and getting myself a plate of pancakes and eggs, sacrificing a bit to the gods and sitting down.

"So," Megan said, leaning in, "Do you recognize that teenager sitting up at the head table? She looks like a hunter."

"That's just what I was thinking." I agreed.

"But I've never seen her before."

Malcolm frowned. "You know, now that I think about it, she does seem really familiar. Something about that circlet braided in her hair . . . doesn't it symbolize the lieutenant of Artemis?"

I opened my mouth, but I wasn't sure what to say. Just then, the Hunters strolled in laughing and talking. Thalia purposely avoided my eyes, but when she saw the hunter sitting at the head table, she froze.

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

I woke up pretty early, but it took forever to get everyone else up. It had been a long time since we'd slept somewhere so comfortable. It was getting dangerous to stay out hunting animals and monsters. Monsters tended to stay in huge groups and they could easily ambush us while we were sleeping. Even though the tents were specialized to keep monsters out, it was better to be safe than sorry, or at least, that's what lady Artemis thought.

Lots of my sisters didn't like being back here. I was pretty excited, I mean the last time I'd seen all my friends was months ago. Now, things had changed, way too much for my liking. First on, Annabeth had cheated on Percy with his brother, the campers trusted him way too much, and a new prophesy had become clear. That being said, I hadn't seen Rachel since I'd came to camp. Did she just eat up in her cave? Whatever. I'd only been here one day, she was bound to show herself later.

I had no idea how long the Hunters were going to stay at camp. Probably until the war was over since my lady would probably be busy on Olympus.

Once everyone was up, it was later than I'd thought. We were going to be at breakfast for the last half hour. Quickly I got everyone gathered and out the Artemis cabin. We were walking up to the pavilion when Phoebe began to joke around about all these stupid things she's seen boys do. We were all laughing by the time we got to the pavilion. I froze as I noticed who was sitting at the head table. It was Zoe.

* * *

><p>It wasn't possible. I'd seen her die, talked to her in the last minutes of her life, seen her spirit become part of the stars. I felt Phoebe stiffen next to me and knew she recognized Zoe as well.<p>

"Thalia?" I turned. Kaylee was looking at me with concern, "You okay?" I nodded, but it I felt numb. I hadn't been very close to Zoe, but her death had shook me badly.

Phoebe seemed to notice I wasn't going to take the hunters to the table and lead them over. I shook myself. Percy turned to look at me and slightly smiled, but his eyes were unreadable. He nudged Zoe and she turned too. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Lots of people were now either looking at me or Zoe, so I hurried over and sat down at the head of the Artemis table.

Everyone started to go over to get breakfast, and I noticed a few of their eyes go wide when they saw Zoe, obviously recognizing her. She just smiled and waved her hand, motioning them to continue getting their food. They just stared at her before rushing back, whispering to each other. I sighed before getting some pancakes and sacrificing some to the gods. I got back and drowned them in syrup before starting to eat. Phoebe turned to me. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she nibbled on some dry cereal. "Is that really her?" She leaned forward a little.

I glanced back at the Hunter eating at the head table, "It's either her, or her identical twin."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

I sighed and shook my head. This was something I wouldn't joke about. I knew Phoebe was very close to Zoe, and Zoe's death was hard on her. I glanced back up and looked at Percy. He was talking and smiling with Zoe, but something was off. I shook it off and went back to eating.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

I was late for breakfast. Such a shame. Everyone must be missing me right now, I wouldn't want them worrying. Quickly, I left my cabin and walked up to the pavilion.

Nobody greeted me at all when I walked in. I frowned. Why were they acting like this? I looked around. Everyone was there included my cursed _brother_ and the Hunters. There was someone sitting up at the head table. She turned around and I grinned. She was hot. With her dark hair and piercing eyes, she was almost good enough for me. Speaking of which, she didn't seem to like me that much. It was pretty obvious the way she glared at me before turning around. But that didn't matter, everyone eventually ends up liking me.

I went up to get breakfast and without bothering to sacrifice some food to the gods, sat down at the Poseidon/Neptune table and started to eat.

Apparently, the girl at the head table was the topic of this meal. Everyone was glancing at her and whispering amongst themselves. The Hunters were staring at her, transfixed. Whatever. Hopefully soon we would find out who she was.

I cleared my plate and waited for everyone else. This was so boring. The only reason I was here was to find out who my future girlfriend's name was. I mean, there were so many other things I could do with my time. Soon, everyone was done, and Chiron stomped his hoof to get our attention. He introduced us to Zoe, who apparently came down from the stars. I didn't listen to most of what he said. My eyes were fixed on the way she looked at Percy, like he was the only decent guy alive. Ha! As if. He could never be equal to me.

* * *

><p>Ace's POV (Keeping it at that. Sorry if it's confusing . . . )<p>

I looked around the pavilion. I had an odd feeling, like something was missing. I looked up as my brother walked in. So that was it. Why in the name of Chaos would I feel something like that? Hopefully it wasn't some link I had with Logan. I could hardly stand being in the same room as him. I could communicate just by thinking, but maybe it helped that we were in water. Either way, if I had any kind of connection to Logan I would probably die.

Zoe was fitting in pretty well, but the circlet braided in her hair drew a lot of attention. I could see the Athena/Minerva campers whispering and glancing our way. Logan even tried to hit on Zoe, but thankfully, she still hated boys. I was the only exception; I'm just awesome that way. Okay, I've got to stop thinking like that . . .

"Percy?" I turned around. Zoe was looking at me as though waiting for my answer.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

She sighed, "Chiron just informed me on the prophesy. We're trying to unravel the meaning. Most of it is pretty clear, but of course it doesn't give you enough to know what it's saying. For example, the mistake this child of Aether is going to make . . . it sounds pretty serious if the gods can't change it. Also, it looks like Greeks and Romans will fall apart, which is a shame. It also says nothing on them getting back together, maybe they weren't really meant to get along. As for the forgotten hero . . . I have my guesses . . . " She glanced at me.

"Nyx told me the prophesy is getting sped up. Alex's mistake is going to happen soon. I don't think everything's going to happen in order." I said. "I know something's going to happen soon."

Zoe and Chiron fell into a serious discussion which I carefully kept out of. Instead, I looked around the pavilion. Annabeth was talking with Malcolm and one of her Roman sisters. I could tell the difference between them. There was more seriousness in children of Rome, and natural battle strategy. Technically speaking, the Romans were stronger than Greeks in more ways that one. Not saying that Greeks were lazy, but battle seemed as simple as breathing to their counterparts.

Not that there was anything bad about Greeks, I myself was one, but they were noticeably more laid back than Romans.

I cleared my plate, not feeling hungry enough to eat much. When I sat back down Chiron clomped his hoof against the ground to get our attention. "This morning, I was introduced to someone I thought I would never see again. Many of you have noticed we have a visitor sitting at the head table. Her name is Zoe Nightshade." Gasps swept across the tables. I caught Annabeth giving her siblings that annoying 'I told you so' look and shook my head. Most of the newer campers were clueless to why everyone was making such a big deal about it, and the Hunters at the Artemis table were frozen with shock.

"Yes, many of you may recognize her. She was the Hunter of Artemis years ago. When she went on a quest, she sacrificed herself to save lady Artemis and her friends. When she died, lady Artemis placed her in the stars where the world could honor her. You can see why I was surprised to see Zoe here this morning. Percy," He gave me a quick glance as if verifying if he could call me that and I nodded, "brought Zoe back. She will help us train and fight in the war. Please treat her with respect. Breakfast is over. Please carry on with your morning activities." Chiron finished speaking. I found it a rather odd place to end, but didn't think about it.

Everyone started to leave, still turning back to glance at Zoe every now and then. I turned to Chiron. "What should we do? Do you think Zoe could reunite with her Hunters and then maybe teach some archery lessons?" I had no idea really what she would like to do.

"Of course." I smiled and waited until Zoe had cleared her plate before leaving the pavilion. We walked towards the archery range. "I'm sure at least _some_ Hunters are here." I said, stepping forward. Zoe looked at me with wide eyes as if I'd done something drastically wrong. 'What?" I asked, trying not to sound clueless if it was something obvious.

I heard something whiz past my left ear and jumped. Okay, so apparently I was standing in front of the targets. I was right for once. About five Hunters were aiming their bows at me with smiles on their faces. "Uh oh." Was all I could see.

"Well, this will make archery practice easier, don't you think?" Thalia was grinning at me, "We'll just aim for you. First one who gets him gets an extra 50 points." Immediately they all aimed at me and fired. I ducked and weaved between the arrows. There was really now way to get out now. Unless . . .

Ducking another arrow, I raised my hands to chest height and thrust them forward, hoping my wind powers would kick in. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and I ended up looking like an idiot. Thalia laughed at me and shot an arrow that pinned my shirt to the target behind me. I grumbled and pulled the arrow out. It wasn't like me to worry about clothes, but that was sure to leave a huge hole.

Zoe stepped out and laughed at me. It made me feel better hearing her laugh, but I was never going to live this down. She stepped forward and started talking to Thalia. I tried to listen, really, but my mind was wandering now. My senses were on high alert since the archery scenario, and I took in all the details around me. I was faintly aware of Thalia and Zoe hugging and laughing, but my eyes were focused on the forest. Something wasn't right. There was a faint growling sound coming from it. Monsters. Back to the problem of monsters invading camp. Someone must've torn down the barriers. We had a traitor in camp. Oh goody. Another thing to worry about. There were hundreds of campers here, how the Hades were we supposed to pick out a spy. It could be one of the long time campers who had been spying for a while, or it could've been a newer camper who the titans' had convinced to help them before they came to camp. Either way, it was near impossible to pick out a spy in hundreds.

Zoe was still talking to her Hunters, hugging, chatting, and laughing. I put my hand on her shoulder to catch her attention and most of the Hunters' eyes stared at it and then back at Zoe as if expecting her to do something about it. She raised her eyebrows. "I've got to check something." I told her. She nodded. I rushed off, wondering if I could catch Lupa before she left again. I was going to ask her if she had brought any campers to camp that looked slightly suspicious.

I saw her striding up the hill and rushed up to meet her before she left. Of course, there was no boundary keeping me from leaving, but I wasn't leaving Camp Half-Blood unless Chaos or Nyx ordered me to.

I ran up and stood in front of her. She looked up and her eyes went wide. She bumped her head against my hand. _It's good to see you Perseus Jackson._

I nodded in respect. "It's good to see you too Lupa. May I ask you a question?"

Lupa looked at me with her head slightly cocked to the side. I took that as a "yes" and continued. "There is obviously a spy here, and I was thinking along to lines of one of the half-bloods you might have brought to camp. The titan's could've persuaded him/her to go to their side and spy for them at camp."

_That's an interesting thought. There isn't anyone I've really suspected of being a traitor, but there was one girl . . She was so scared of me at first. It might have just been a natural response. You don't meet many talking wolves. _She barked out a rough laugh. _I really haven't thought of it. It might also be an older camper who holds a grudge against the gods._

"Thank you Lupa." She turned back around, "Aren't you going to stay here at camp and help us fight?" I asked, slightly desperately. If camp was hit by a sudden attack, we wouldn't be prepared. The least Lupa could do was stay at camp and help us train and plan strategies.

_I'm sorry child. My pack is waiting for me. When the worst time comes, we will join your camp and help you fight, but for now you must fight alone._

That was not comforting in any way. She noticed my expression and her ears twitched. _Stay strong, son of Neptune. _She walked away and disappeared over the hill before I could say anything about her remark.

I frowned. She still saw me as a son of Neptune when I was obviously Greek and a son of Poseidon? It didn't make any sense. I _was_ still a pup to Lupa though, and she cared very much about all demigods.

I turned around and walked back to the cabin area. Someone had cleaned up after the cabin catastrophe. Hopefully Nyx would repair it now; I couldn't stand the Big House. I walked up the hill to Rachel's cave, wondering if she'd seen any visions of me coming or not.

I walked up to her cave and peered in, not sure if I should go in or not. Rachel startled me by walking out. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her green eyes were too bright, but she grinned and flung her arms around me. "I knew you were going to come back. I couldn't tell anyone, but I knew." I patted her back rather awkwardly.

She pulled away but slung her arm lazily across my shoulders. "Are you okay?" I asked trying to lean away. Rachel wasn't acting like this before, was she?

"I'm fine." She said, thankfully dropping her arm. "I've been getting a lot of . . . feelings on things."

"Feelings?"

"It's hard to explain. Hunches, guesses, good feelings and bad feelings, that kind of junk? It's driving me crazy. I don't know what it's all about. They turn out true, for us . . . It's weird and hard to explain."

"I should think so." I couldn't even think about what it would be like to get random feelings about things.

"Take for example, the other day before you came to camp, I was talking with Chiron and then I got this very odd feeling. It was like . . . I don't know how to describe it. It was that sixth sense that something was wrong. It was really early in the morning, but all of a sudden, camp was attacked. I can sense things like that." She undid her ponytail and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. "It's hard being cooped up in a cave. I feel isolated, separate. People keep giving me odd looks like I'm going to start randomly spouting a prophesy."

I grimaced sympathetically. "That does sound hard. Isn't there anything you can do like, oh I don't know. Maybe train a bit or make some artwork for camp. There's something you can do here."

Rachel sighed, "You don't understand. It's more than that. I may feel separated, but that's how this has to be. I'm not a fighter, and it's not like I can just go around painting camp. I'm here for a reason and it's not just for spouting prophesies. Somehow, that's the only thing people can see in me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sigh . . . sorry for the long wait. Just to let you guys know, I will NEVER abandon this story or any other stories I'll write. It makes me mad when other authors do that. Also, one of the reasons my updates come pretty late is that all the chapters from now on will be at least 3,000 words long. <strong>

**I hope I got the characters okay-ish. I find Rachel and Thalia hard to write. They're good characters, but also very unique in their own way. I included Rachel, because, somehow in most Chaos stories, most people forget there's an Oracle of Delphi living in a cave at camp. **

**I know this chapter is probably as boring as the last one, but action is soon to come! Bear with me please. This chapter needed to be written. **

**On the pairing, a couple of you are complaining that about Zoe/Percy, and all I have to say to that is "vote on the poll" the decision hasn't been chosen yet, though I am leaning more towards Zoe. I am putting up a new poll with Calypso and Hestia removed. Please vote for who you'd like to see with Percy.  
><strong>

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! If you find any mistakes or have any questions or comments, please leave a review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Percy Jackson . . .**

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

I knew he didn't understand. I could see it in his eyes which had changed color . . . when did that happen? They were dark with specks of colors. Whatever. I wasn't here to stare at his eyes. Percy just stared at me with a look that showed he was trying to understand but epically failing. Boys are so easy to read.

He reached over and gave me a short hug. I swallowed. Carefully I hugged him back. Percy had no idea what was going to happen later. Of course, I couldn't tell him. Even if I did, Fate would find a way for it to happen either way.

He pulled back and gave me a small grin. A couple of years ago, I would've fallen all over it, but now it just seems . . . well, cute. Not in a crush way but . . . oh gods. I was _not_ falling over Percy again.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I've got to go." He looked away back towards camp. I felt like there was a barrier separating me from the campers. "I'll come see you some other time, keep you company." He smiled and walked down the hill. I had a feeling he didn't know how to react to what I'd said.

I looked down at camp where everyone was now walking around with bright white shirts on. I looked at my own marker-doodled jeans and thought about how plain the t-shirts were. If I could get hold of them, they would be colorful in seconds.

Something didn't feel right, though. Something was going to happen today. Something that had to do with the prophesy. I had that feeling again . . .

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

I walked away from Rachel, feeling a bit guilty. I really didn't know how she felt, but I had a feeling she'd be able to figure it out by herself. I walked down to the arena and watched a few of the sword fighting lessons. Reyna was doing a pretty good job at teaching them, but I had a feeling her preferred weapon wasn't a sword. I knew she usually fought with a knife. I watched as she paired them up and watched them fight with the few moves they'd learned so far. She stopped them after a few minutes of observing and helped them correct their mistakes mostly including positions and sword movements. Then she watched them fight again before stopping them at the end of the lesson.

"You've now learned the basic moves to sword fighting. It's a difficult weapon to master, but with a lot of practice, you can become very good. Swords also have advantages that other weapons do not. Right now, I want to know how many of you would like to continue to learn how to sword fight. There are many other weapons that I can help you train with one on one. Just raise your hand if you'd like to continue sword fighting."

All the campers raised their hands and I saw Reyna grin. The first real smile I'd ever seen on her face.

"Meet me here tomorrow, same place same time. Leave your swords with me as well."

They all set down their swords and left, chatting about what they'd learned. I watched as Reyna sheathed her gladius and collected the class's weapons. I walked down to where she was and picked up a few swords, handing them to her handle first. She took them without looking at me and put them away. I waited until she returned before talking.

"Your classes are doing pretty well."

"Yes. They're quick learners." She seemed reluctant to talk to me.

"What's wrong?"

She stared at me for a few moments before exploding. "Do you _know_ what happened when you left? What camp became? Everything started to fall apart, and the time when we needed you the most, you weren't there. I thought you were one of the _leaders_ of this camp. Leaders can't run from their problems."

"Reyna. I never wanted to be a leader. Maybe things are different at the Roman camp, but here we all work together. We don't have stages of power that you can achieve, it just happens. Anyways, wasn't Logan the new leader of camp?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "That idiot can't even fight. Scared of getting hurt and ruining his good looks."

I realized Reyna wasn't wearing one of the new white shirts I'd seen everyone wearing this morning. She was wearing a purple shirt, but it didn't say anything about SPQR. "Where's your camp shirt?" I asked.

"Please. Those things are completely stupid. Camp t-shirts, ha!" I looked at her like she was crazy. Was this the same Reyna I knew a couple of years ago?

She met my eyes and seemed to understand what I was thinking. "Don't get me wrong. I don't think there's anything bad about them, but this whole 'camp unity' thing is ridiculous. We can't try to prevent something that's going to happen anyway. Yes, I know Greek and Roman campers are going to fall apart, but I'm truly not surprised. This wasn't going to work out anyway. There are just so many scars that run too deep."

That reminded me eerily of the prophesy. _Split by scars that run deep . . . _ Reyna gave me a wry smile and walked out. I didn't realize until later that her sword was made of both celestial bronze and imperial gold.

* * *

><p>Zoe's POV<p>

I found out that many things had happened since my death. The titan war, and then the giant war. Now there was a new one. We were deciding to call it the Primordial war. Even though no primordials had joined, Nyx had lent a hand, Gaia was technically a primordial, and the only child mentioned in the prophesy was a child of the primordial god, Aether. We would have named it the titan war, but that one was already taken and the titan war II didn't exactly sound right.

I was so happy to see Thalia had taken over my position as lieutenant to Artemis. It made me feel glad she'd listened to what I'd said about boys. The only exception was Percy, and I had a feeling Thalia felt the same way.

I stayed behind after the Hunters left for lunch and shot a few rounds. My archery was still in tack, a bit rusty, but with practice I'd be as good as I was before. I could split a couple arrows, but most of them just landed in the bulls-eye area of the target.

Percy walked in after a while and grabbed a bow for himself. I considered ducking or running away. I wasn't sure how good Percy was in archery; He's always fought with a sword, so I didn't know any of the other weapons he fought with.

He positioned himself next to me in front of the easiest target and shot an arrow. I was surprised it landed exactly in the center. He grinned before shooting another one which split the first. He noticed my look of amazement.

"You wouldn't believe how much practice it took for me to even be about to shoot an arrow. I was surprised Nyx didn't just give up on me, but she pushed me until I could shoot well with a bow. Of course, I don't feel very comfortable with it. I mean, what if someone jumped on me right now? What would I do? Just take one of my arrows and stab the person or what?"

I was about to reply when a a warrior ran up. He stopped when he caught us talking but turned to Percy. "Yes?" He asked.

"Lunch has started, sir, and there's an IM from Hestia. The gods are away fighting Typhon; apparently he just rose fully yesterday. Anyways, Chiron wants you there. He thinks you might be able to help."

"Help with what?" I asked curiously as we walked up to the pavilion.

The warrior winced. "Well, Alex is kind of going crazy."

"Is Alex . . ." I looked at Percy. He nodded. So Alex was the son of Aether, the primordial god of the upper heaven. His domain was right below Nyx's. I had a feeling part of the prophesy was coming true today. If it was, he was going to make a mistake.

Percy seemed to read my mind and sprinted the rest of the way to the pavilion. We followed close behind. We walked in and everyone turned to look at us. An IM was glittering near the head table and it featured Hestia sitting and tending the hearth, but there was distant yelling and crashing in the background. Percy ran up to it and immediately enlarged it. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Alex is getting annoyed. He's been cooped up here for too long and is getting cabin fever."

Percy pursed his lips. "He could stay a short period of time here at camp."

Hestia nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

"But then, why do you need my help?"

A louder crash sounded in the background, and she winced. "Alex is in a frenzy. He hasn't been able to do anything, and I guess it all added up. Don't come here now. I'll send him to camp once he's cooled down, but don't go outside for now."

I looked up at the sky. If Alex was mad enough, he could make some pretty crazy things happen. "Lady Hestia, the pavilion has no roof."

The goddess snapped her fingers. "Now it does. This is just a warning. The sky is going to change today, how, I don't know. Zeus's domain is acting funny. He said so himself, and I have a feeling the son of Aether has more control over it than he does."

I was shocked. If Zeus was admitting that even he might not have power over Alex, we were in big trouble. I glanced at Percy who was staring at the new ceiling as if it was going to cave in at any second. I looked outside at the churning clouds that weren't there minutes ago. The clouds got darker, but there was a muffled light shining behind the clouds. It was odd, like light and dark fighting together . . . . or maybe . . .

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

I stared at the ceiling Hestia had made for the pavilion. Alex was . . . interesting. I knew little about him, except for the fact that he was kept on Olympus so he wouldn't do anything wrong. To me, that was the wrong choice. He was going to do something to the sky. I just knew it. It was dark outside with heavy clouds floating across the sky. Then suddenly, the sky cleared, but there was something off.

I ran outside and looked around at the sky. It was a weird gray foggy color that was both dull, and bright. A small sphere of light resembled the sun, or was it the moon?

It looked like Alex had blended Aether's and Nyx's domains together. This was not good. I heard the other campers run out to look. It was silent for a while, before everyone started muttering to each other. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Zoe standing behind me. Her eyes were also fixed on the sky, but they were narrowed in suspicion. Chiron called everyone in and turned back to the IM still hovering over the table.

Hestia didn't look up from her hearth. "Well, I guess he's burned off his energy. He stopped breaking things. It's a start."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you looked outside."

"No, why?"

"You'll see when you get outside." The throne room was suddenly empty as she transported herself outside. She was back in a few seconds and her face was pale as she looked at the IM.

"There's nothing I can do. The mortals won't notice anything because of the mist, but from now until Alex is ready to change it back, we'll have to rely entirely on clocks. It doesn't look that bad . . . " She winced. "But Artemis and Apollo are going to have a few problems. They will still cross the sky every day/night, but it's going to be close to useless. We'll try it out for a few days and see how it works out. I will send a god or goddess down to your camp in a few days and we'll try and work out some strategies and problems." She didn't wait for Chiron to say goodbye, but instead just vanished the IM.

Chiron looked rather uneasy, but told everyone to just go on about their day as usual. I gathered my warriors before the campers left. We could do our training on our own. Chiron told everyone to go on with their next activity and ignore the sky. That was probably best. It wouldn't do anything to worry about it, we needed to train for the war that was coming up. Chiron trotted over to me. "Aren't your warriors going to train with my campers?" He didn't ask it like he was demanding an answer, just in a curious way.

I shook my head. "No. We have a different system of training. It focuses on our individual strengths and helps us conquer our weaknesses. It's also very intense." Chiron seemed to accept that and nodded before galloping away. He probably had some archery classes to teach.

I motioned for Zoe to follow us and walked into the arena to check if it was empty. It was so I led everyone in and told everyone to practice whatever they wanted to. Technically, we should be working on something like battle strategy, or ways to communicate, but I just felt like training right now.

I turned back to Zoe. "You know, you probably have some powers from Atlas and Pleione. Atlas, I don't really know what he's the titan of; All we hear from him is of him being punished and having to hold up the sky. Pleione the water goddess on the other hand . . . you might have some control over water.

"That's what my warriors and I train on. Strengthening our magical powers, working on our weaknesses, along with training with weapons."

Zoe nodded. "You know, I haven't really thought about my powers. Atlas is just an immortal known for supporting the heavens. Pleione . . . I've always felt some pull towards the ocean, that is before I gave the clip to Herakles." Her expression turned bitter when she said the last sentence. I put my arm over her shoulder and lead her out of the pavilion. I gave my warriors a hand signal that meant for them to keep training and walked out towards the stream.

"Remember this?" I asked, toeing the trickle of water. "You raced right passed me when we were playing capture the flag." She laughed and it made me feel good that I'd made her laugh.

I raised my hand and the water rose too. "Watch." Zoe stared intently as I made the water form shapes and dance in the air. She smiled slightly and I let the water fall back into the stream. "Stand in the stream and then tell me how you feel." Zoe did as I told her and stood ankle deep in the water.

"I don't feel any different." I tipped my head to the side, thinking.

"Step out of the water." I wanted to see if she was still wet. She got out and wasn't wet. I grinned at her, and she looked surprised. "Well, since you can will yourself dry, I think you might be able to breath underwater. Obviously, this water's little shallow, but we can try it some other time. Now I want you to try and concentrate. The feeling I get is like, this is going to sound stupid, but a pull in my gut."

She touched the water and slowly moved her hand up. The water stayed connected to her hand and formed a small hill as she moved her hand skyward. She took her hand away and the water splashed back down. Zoe moved closer to me. "Can we go back? I don't want to run into any Naiads."

I nodded and we went back to where everyone was mostly dueling. I asked Zoe if she wanted to duel and she said yes and selected a sword from the pile of weapons. I raised my eyebrow. "Since when did you fight with a sword?"

"Well, as you said already, I can't defend myself from from you in a close-ranged duel with a bow and arrow."

I picked up one of the swords from the pile too. I wasn't sure about using the one Nemesis gave me. I wasn't sure what the metal would do in general, and I didn't want to hurt Zoe on accident. The sword was slightly off-balanced, but it would work just for practice.

We slashed and parried back and forth and I got an taste of her moves. They were pretty basic most of the time, but then she would pull a trick that was complicated. We were pretty evenly matched, but I was slowly gaining the upper hand. I slashed my sword across her shoulders and she ducked and tried to get under my guard. I hit her elbow with the flat of my sword and she dropped her weapon as a jolt raced up her arm. I picked up her sword. "Good duel." I said, tossing the weapons back in the pile.

I snapped my fingers and my spear appeared in my hand. I tested it out. I wasn't very good with spears, so this was my time to perfect my moves. Zoe moved on to one of the other warriors and spared with him. I smiled, and someone cleared their throat. I turned around.

Annabeth was standing their with a few older campers. I recognized some of the camp's best fighters: Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Logan (but he didn't really count), and lots of other campers. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She raised her chin. "Exactly what you're doing. We were going to train here."

"You can come back later. Find somewhere else to train. I don't care, just leave me alone."

She sighed and took a step forward. "Come on Percy. We can work this out."

"Right." I said sarcastically. "Just leave."

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

This wasn't the Percy I knew. Okay, well he was being sarcastic, so that was a good sign, but he was acting so cold.

He hadn't been gone for that long anyways . . . I walked over and everyone seemed to hold their breath. I stepped right in front of Percy. He suddenly grinned, but it wasn't happy, more frightening, and it didn't fit his face.

"How about a duel, then. We can see who wins the arena." I took a step back and hated myself for doing so, but I'd seen Percy fight and was _not_ ready to fight him.

"How about something else . . ." I said, uncertainly.

"A debate then?"

I nodded. I was pretty good at that. Percy beckoned a girl forward. "Ashley, meet Annabeth. Annabeth's a daughter of Athena and Ashley's a daughter of Themis."

I balked. A daughter of Themis, the titan of justice, would win any debate I was sure.

Percy laughed. "Sure you don't want to switch back to a duel?" I nodded uncertainly. If I was going to embarrass myself, I should just get it over with. Everyone would see me as a wimp if I backed down. I was tied with Reyna for the title of "best swordsman(or swords woman in this case)" and if they found out I'd backed down from a challenge . . . well, I would never live it down.

Percy seemed to notice and grinned. He turned to his warriors and made a hand signal and they all moved back. I noticed Zoe among them and felt odd. She'd helped save me, and I'd never properly thanked her. All thoughts of talking to her vanished when she glared at me, and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I checked my watch. I know, not the smartest thing to do, but there were only 15 minutes until practice was over and we hadn't gotten very far. This was supposed to be just us so we could perfect our skills. We were the best fighters in the camp. "We should just practice together. Your warriors can fight these campers." Percy seemed to think for a while. It was an odd expression to see on his face. I usually only saw it every now and then when he would be deep in thought. Now he was thinking things through and wasn't being so impulsive.

"Fine." Everyone split up and chose someone to fight with. I wasn't really sure how good the warriors were. The only time I'd seen them fight was when Hyperion attacked and then the air was too smoky to really see anything. I looked at Percy who was watching the campers with a slightly sad look. It was partly his fault; he was the one who left us in the first place. As soon as I thought that, I felt sick. It was _my_ fault he left. Well, mostly Logan's but still . . .

"Start." Percy said and everyone began sparing. He didn't make any move to spar with me, so I just walked around like he was a made sure everyone was doing alright. As far as I could tell, the warriors were a lot better at fighting than the campers. Even some of the younger ones could fight with ease. This bothered me a lot. They'd probably had a lot more practice, though. Jason was kicked in the stomach with a move I never knew was possible, but I stored it in my head in case I needed to use it later. Jason was soon disarmed, but he sent electricity up the gladius and his opponent dropped it, letting him get his weapon back.

Soon, everyone was fighting not only with weapons, but also with their powers. It didn't occur to me until now that some of the warriors were children of titans as I saw some of them display powers at a godly level. Scary shows of powers, actually. They seemed much more controlled than most of the campers here had over their powers.

That brings me back to Logan who was trying―in vain―to beat his opponent with just his water powers. It probably would've worked, except for the fact the other warrior had master control over water and ice. I frowned slightly. If this was a son of Oceanus . . .

Percy was walking between the duelers and was laughing quietly under his breath. Not as an evil laugh, but he seemed pretty happy his warriors were winning the duels. The only pair that seemed very equally matched was Reyna against one of Percy's lieutenants. I didn't know Reyna was such a brilliant fighter. I mean, she did teach some of the beginning sword classes and all . . .

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

I watched Reyna fight against Mark. She was very good, and I noticed for the second time that her sword was made of two different metals. How Annabeth didn't already notice it was a mystery. True, it was very well blended, but to a professional's eyes (I don't mean to brag or anything) it was pretty obvious.

It reminded me of Luke with his sword made of steel and Celestial bronze. I needed to talk to Reyna after this. It could be that she had two of her weapons melted together and asked one of the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin to make her a sword out of both metals, or she could be working for the titans. Somehow, I doubted the first option. I didn't know why I wasn't freaking out or anything. If any of the campers found out, I was sure Reyna would be kicked out in an instant. I just wanted to help Reyna in her situation. I turned my attention back to the fight.

Being the son of war had a few advantages. Mark was more aggressive and it was natural for him to fight. But Reyna was a daughter of a war goddess they had the same kind of raw power they put into their fighting. I could see Annabeth watching too, but tried not to focus on her.

Mark was using some of the moves I'd taught him, but Reyna seemed to know what he was doing seconds before he did it. That resulted in her gaining the upper hand. But Mark had some powers over darkness. Nyx had blessed us all, and we all had a share in her powers and domain. He ducked under her attack and waved his hand. A blindfold of darkness appeared over Reyna's eyes. That was pretty smart thinking. She wouldn't be able to take it off, since it was made of pure darkness and not some sort of tangible material.

Reyna froze for a second after realizing she couldn't see anything. She ran her hand over the blindfold, and after realizing she couldn't take it off, crouched down into a defense position. Mark didn't give her any time to get used to the temporary blindness and attacked her. Reyna rolled under his attack and slashed at his torso. It looked as if she'd practiced fighting that way. He blocked and tried to disarm her. She turned around and kicked him in the chest and swiped her sword. It missed, but barely. It cut off about an inch of his hair in the back, and Mark fingered his now shorter locks.

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't know if she did that on purpose or not. Mark used his sword to disarm Reyna and waved his hand so the blindfold of darkness disappeared.

Reyna held out her hand for her sword, and Mark handed it back. One of his hands kept drifting towards his hair, and I held back a laugh. Reyna looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Annabeth checked her watch and led her campers out of the arena. I turned to my warriors and smirked at Mark's hair. He frowned and ran his fingers over it for the hundredth time. "It's not funny." He growled.

I just let out a short laugh and led my warriors out.

* * *

><p>Nyx's POV<p>

I was walking back and forth in my domain when I felt a presence behind me and turned around. Krios was standing behind me. He was looking at the constellations with a proud look on his face and I swore. Being the titan of constellations, I hoped he wouldn't find out Zoe's was missing. Technically, constellations weren't part of my domain. Mine was simply the darkness that took over after the day was done.

"Well, well. If it isn't Nyx. How are the constellations doing. Nobody's _missing_ is there?" The way he said it, I could already tell he knew the answer. He didn't give me a chance to answer. "I know the Hunter is missing from the sky. What did you do?"

"I let Zoe go back to Earth."

Krios rolled his eyes like he couldn't believe how stupid I was. "You _can't_ let someone down from the stars. It's part of the ancient laws. I hate to say it, but it's forbidden. I'm afraid I can't let that happen." His form shimmered before bursting into small sparks of light.

I swore and looked down at the lighting below me. It was Aether's domain. I suddenly felt the ground beneath me begin to waver and bend. I touched the ground. This wasn't right. I felt my domain being lowered and it passed right through Aether's where it stayed. I froze. What in the name of Chaos was going on?

I could see Apollo's chariot halfway across the sky. Even from here I could see his shocked face. That was odd. Wasn't Apollo supposed to be fighting against Typhon too? I shook my head and turned around trying to find out what was going on.

I looked around. Aether didn't spend as much time as I did in his domain, so I couldn't see him. I looked down. His domain was closer to Earth than mine. I wondered how Percy was and hoped he was okay.

* * *

><p>Ace's POV<p>

Camp fire was a very quiet affair for once. Nobody seemed very happy with the sky stuck a murky color and Typhon rising. The Apollo cabin led a few songs, but nobody seemed in the mood. The only reason my warriors and I were there was because Chiron wanted us there. He thought we needed a break or something. I sighed and leaned against a tree on the edge of the camp fire. It was as far as Chiron would let me go.

I glanced up at the sky. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. Just odd. I watched as everyone shifted uneasily and tried to laugh at the jokes.

There wasn't much we could do, and soon the campers were beginning to get bored and tired. Everyone was led away to their respective cabins. I met up with Zoe as we were walking away. "Are you staying in the Big House?" I asked.

"Yes."

I nodded and walked past the cabin area. Nyx was wrong; the cabin wasn't rebuilt. I didn't like staying in the Big House. I walked with Zoe and walked her to her room before saying good night. She smiled and closed the door. I headed back to my room and changed into a pair of sweats. I lay down in bed, thinking I was too awake to sleep, before I drifted off.

I woke up to one of my warriors banging on my door and shouting something. I groggily got up and stumbled to the door. I wrenched it open and Mark was standing there. He was in his armor and his sword was drawn. "Ace, how did you sleep though that? Camp's under attack again and Zoe's missing!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, so sorry again for the late update. I know I promised you action in this chapter heh heh . . . sorry. But don't worry. I absolutely promise action in the next. <strong>

**Also, I don't know if any of you have noticed this yet, but I cannot write humor. I don't know why, but I just can't seem to put it in my writing. Sorry about that also. I know humor makes stories more interesting. **

**Thank you to an anonymous reviewer who pointed out that Nyx was with Erebus. I'm not an expert on the primordials. **

**Have any of you noticed that Nyx is counted as a character on the Percy Jackson archive, but Blackjack isn't? How is that fair? **

**Anyways, thank you to all my amazing reviewers. You don't know how much they've helped. Again, the poll is open and next time I update the two options with the least votes will be eliminated. If you have any questions or comments feel free to PM me or leave a review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. **

**AN: At POVs, Ace will from now on be called Percy. Some of his warriors may still refer to him as Ace, but to keep things from getting confused, he will be mentioned as Percy when it's from his point of view. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Suddenly, it was like time had frozen, which was quite possible if Kronos was out there, but Zoe was missing? What the Hades? I could hear someone distantly shouting my name and I blinked at him. "What are you waiting for? Campers are probably dieing as we speak!"

He slapped me and I jumped. If it wasn't a huge emergency, I would've scolded Mark for his rudeness. I instantly became more alert and as I did so, I heard sounds of fighting outside. Mark jerked on my sleeve. "What is wrong with you? Are you going to get moving or what? We need you out there!"

I rushed out the door and waved my hand so my armor and sword appeared. I took a moment to survey the scene before I rushed in. About five hundred monsters were there fighting with armor and weapons. I could also see some demigods fighting against the campers too. There were obvious traces of silver being the hunters and black being my warriors.

A hellhound ran up to me and I slashed through it without thinking. More monsters started to crowd around me, but I started a hurricane and kept them at bay while I looked around some more. A bunch of monsters would have to have an obvious leader. If we got rid of the leader, the rest of the army would be defenseless, for now.

A being with a lot of power was fighting closer to the camp borders, near Thalia's tree, and I decided that was the best place to start. It seemed like a titan, but I couldn't tell which one. He looked kind of short and was it just me, or was he wearing a pair of ram's horns on his head?

I stopped the hurricane and quickly killed many hell hounds with one cut. The metal in the blade was proving useful now and seemed to make it easier to slice through monsters. An emposai walked up and fluttered her eyelashes. I killed her before she could say anything and she exploded into dust. A couple giants lumbered about and I sighed. Now was the time I wished I had a bow.

I elbowed my way through the monsters and slashed at a couple. I could feel claws scraping against my armor and blasted them away with a burst of pure energy. I glanced around again to see where our forces were the most weak.

I could see a few birds flying in the sky. They looked pretty harmless until they swooped down and scratched some camper with their talons. I could only watch as a huge bird swooped down and swiped at a small boy. He screamed and my eyes widened.

Was that possible? Birds weren't usually that big. I traded my sword for a nice set of bow and arrows, and watched for a bird before shooting an arrow. It struck the bird straight in the heart. It froze in midair and disappeared. I frowned. Not normal monsters. I jumped and let the wind catch me and fly me up higher.

I could see a lot better from where I was now, and could see everyone. For some _strange_ reason, Logan was acting very stupid and running right towards the titan. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care. He could go and get himself killed for all that I cared.

Annabeth turned around and saw Logan running towards the titan and had a completely different reaction. "LOGAN, YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She didn't seem angry, but annoyed. I wondered if she still cared for him, but pushed it away. I didn't care about Annabeth anymore. She was cut off by a monster scraping her arm with its claws. She screamed and killed it with a quick blow from her knife.

I notched an arrow and shot a bird that was swooping down and nailed it right in the neck. It shrieked and immediately disappeared. I idly wondered if they were going to come back to life while I was notching another arrow and shooting it, but as long as I was getting rid of them right now . . .

I killed the rest of the birds and a few troublesome monsters before looking down. Everyone looked battered and tired, and I felt a bit guilty. I really had no idea how I could've slept though all of the fighting, but I guess I was a heavy sleeper.

Most of my warriors looked unharmed, but Mark was limping, and I could see traces of blood on most of my warrior's armor. The armor was supposed to provide very good protection and be pretty light, but I wouldn't be surprised if they still got hurt while wearing it. I landed and quickly helped kill the last few monsters. I did a quick head count of all my warriors and sighed with relief when I realized they were all there and alive.

Suddenly I remembered that the titan was still out there. I looked over towards the forest and then back. I could see Jason running towards the titan. I thought about going over to help, but it seemed like the son of Zeus was doing fine on his own. I then recognized him. It was Krios. No wonder he was being defeated so easily, Jason had already fought him before.

Wait, Krios was the titan of constellations. Did he take Zoe? He was probably mad when he heard Nyx had let Zoe down to earth but . . . I had to catch up with him before he was defeated. Maybe I could get something out of him. I was about to yell to Jason when he stabbed the titan and he disappeared in a shower of light.

I shook my head. This wasn't good. The reality had hit me. Zoe was gone. How could this happen? How could I _let_ it happen? It felt like the air got colder as I turned to my warriors who were grouped together. I scanned them for any major injuries before turning to Mark. "What happened?" My voice came out colder than I expected.

He leaned back a little. "This morning around 8 o'clock, monsters started to invade camp. Soon everyone was up and out, and I ran into the Big House to get you and Zoe. I went to Zoe's room first and noticed she was missing. I knew she wasn't out fighting, and none of the warriors or Hunters saw her this morning. I then came to get you." My mind was frozen. There was nothing I could do right now, so I decided to help people I could.

I turned around and motioned for my warriors to follow me. We walked back into what was seconds ago a battleground. Blood and golden dust was sprayed across the ground. I walked up to an injured camper and helped her up and led her to the Big House where some Apollo kids were treating injuries. I told Mark to get his injuries checked, but led my other warriors to help me move the campers back to the Big House where their wounds would be treated.

Once all the campers were being treated, I looked over the injuries my warriors had. The armor we wore was fairly strong, and most of their injuries were scratches on their face or arms. I gave them some nectar and ambrosia. I couldn't heal wounds, but I always kept ambrosia and nectar in case of an emergence. Bigger wounds, like Mark's, needed some more medical attention.

I fixed the scratches in my armor and put it back in the portal. I kept my sword in my scabbard. The blade nearly reached my ankle, but it felt awkward walking around defenseless. I needed to find some way to shrink it down so it was easier to carry it around. For now, I would just keep it in it's scabbard.

I walked into the Big House and checked on Mark who was sitting in a chair near the door with his ankle covered in bandages.

"How are you feeling?"

He just rolled his eyes. "I fell useless just sitting here."

"You're healing. You don't need to do anything else."

He scowled at me but didn't talk back. I knew Mark was a fighter, but he needed to learn to be patient. I glanced around the room. There were more beds and some cots set up in the empty space. The room was filled with injured campers. Camp really wasn't prepared for attacks. We needed to fit in more training sessions.

I saw Logan lying on a bed and snorted. The titan had taken care of him very quickly. I was surprised he was alive. I could see something poking out of his pocket. It was Riptide. My hand itched to reach forward and take it from his pocket. It was mine.

I took a step forward but was blocked by Annabeth who was having her arm wrapped in bandages. Her hand was out, stopping me from taking another step. "What?" I snapped.

She leaned back at my intensity. One of my warriors had done that . . . Was I really that scary? "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, having regained a little composure. "Are you stealing from campers now?" Annabeth had seen me looking at his pocket. She was too observant for her own good.

I glared at her. "Actually, Riptide was originally mine, so I can take it back." I reached forward and snatched it from his Logan's pocket. Annabeth just watched me, but I could see something stirring in the depths of her eyes. For being able to read people very well, I couldn't get a hint of what Annabeth was thinking at the moment, or feeling for that matter.

The minute Riptide was back in my pocket I felt stronger, and not as vulnerable. I fingered it for a second before looking away. I glanced back and Annabeth was still staring at me with that unreadable emotion in her eyes. She also looked away, and I realized what the emotion was: longing. What was wrong with her? I wasn't going to get back with her after what happened!

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I stared at Percy who was admiring Riptide. He put it in his pocket, and checked on all his injured warriors. I turned back to the other campers and looked at my bandaged arm. I wouldn't be shooting any arrows anytime soon. I was pretty lucky that was my only main injury. I had plenty of little cuts and bruises all over, but the claw had scratched right where the poisoned sword had struck me a couple years ago and it hurt like Hades.

I checked the bandages and put a bit of pressure on the wrapped wound. It hurt a bit, but thankfully not as much as it did before. I looked around the slowly emptying room. As people were healed, they left and went to rest in their cabins for the rest of the day. I saw Thalia sitting at the other end of the room, sipping some nectar and having her wounds treated. I wanted to go over and sit with her, but seeing as how mad she was at me, I didn't think it would be a very good idea.

It made me feel sick. No one here at camp liked me. I was just that Athena kid who dated the jerk Logan and betrayed the Hero of Olympus. I was known for nothing good, just as the archery teacher and the sometimes substitute sword fighting teacher. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but blinked and hid my head in my hands. Why did this have to happen to me? I thought I was going to have a great future and grow up to be a world-famous architect someday. Instead, all I'd achieved was being the camp's "leader" and making bad choices. Why did I ever chose Logan over Percy?

I took a deep breath and looked up. No one was coming over to talk to me. Malcolm and Megan were getting their wounds treated and just talking to each other in quiet tones. The other campers from the Athena cabin had gone back to the cabin without checking in with me first. That made me feel even worse. What kind of person was I?

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

I clenched my jaw as the Apollo camper wiped the gash on my leg with a disinfecting wipe. He bandaged my leg tightly and gave me some nectar to sip on while he focused on some of my smaller wounds.

The army we'd just faced was much more than I thought. The fighting had gone on for what seemed like forever. And when one monster was killed, another took it's place and the army just seemed endless.

I made sure all my Hunters were okay before getting my own wounds treated. Only a few campers had died, but no Hunters or Warriors of Nyx were killed. Phoebe came over and sat next to me. "No Hunter has been seriously hurt. They're mostly worried about you." I took another sip of nectar. And twirled the straw.

"Any more news on where Zoe is?" I asked. Phoebe looked downcast and sat down on the edge of a mattress.

"There's been no news. Most of the campers here didn't know her well enough to care." She looked angry at that. "Percy's going crazy with worry, and Chiron's busy trying to help the camp recover from this attack. Thyphon's already risen, and Nyx's idea has failed to bring Zoe back to Earth to help us. Who knows how long it will take for Kronos to rise again?"

I leaned back against the wall. My leg was stinging, and I could feel bruises forming on my arms. I took another sip of nectar and felt some of the pain recede. I carefully set the glass down before I could take another sip. I was very cautious of nectar, I'd seen what it could do and wasn't about to risk it.

I looked over to where Jason was getting his injuries treated. He'd fought Krios, again. Thankfully, Krios was pretty easily beaten, and Jason didn't have very bad injuries.

I brushed back my hair and redid the braid so it wasn't so messy. This war was going to be the death of us all. The day we were going to start the new training program the monsters _had_ to attack. Stupid monsters. It was almost like we had a spy at camp.

I scanned all the campers standing around the Big House and then shook my head. I couldn't think like that right now. I dismissed Phoebe and took another long sip of nectar. Shuddering slightly at the sweet taste, I got up and walked outside, ignoring the Apollo kid who was yelling at me to come back. I spotted Percy was pacing back and forth outside, occasionally glancing at the sky.

I looked over the strawberry fields Dionysus used to take care of. The sky was a strange dusty color, and fog was hovering over the ground even though it was almost noon. It gave Percy an odd mystical kind of glow; The fog seemed to cling to his clothes, giving him the air of evilness. He turned around and looked at me, his face expressionless.

I walked over and stood next to him. This was the time I was supposed to crack a joke, or start up a conversation, but the mood was too tense. I had no idea why Percy was making such a big deal about Zoe going missing. Sure, we were all worried, but right now Percy wasn't acting at all like himself.

He smiled to me and I lightly punched his shoulder. "It's good to see you Kelp Head." He grinned at that.

"I haven't heard that name in a while."

"I'm sure you haven't."

It was silent for awhile, and I fidgeted at bit. Percy finally turned around and started to walk back. I followed him to wherever he was going. He turned to the Big House and walked up the stairs and in.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I walked down the hallway and into the room Zoe had slept in the last night. Everything looked in order. The bed was made, the room was clean, it just didn't make sense.

I thought back to Krios. I was almost certain he'd taken Zoe. There had been no news on where the enemy was. I'd sent out scouts, but they hadn't come back yet. Not that I was worried, but I didn't want Zoe to get hurt. And the scouts I was sure were fine.

I walked out of Zoe's room and into mine. My room was a complete mess, and I sighed. I picked up my dirty clothes and make my bed. When I was done it looked a lot nicer and I nodded in satisfaction. At least my room looked a little bit neater. That way I was prepared when Nyx's cabin got put back up.

I walked out of my room and went outside and took a deep breath of fresh air to clear my head. And not for the first time in my life, I had no clue what to do.

* * *

><p>Zoe's POV (Same day from the beginning)<p>

Slowly, I was brought back to awareness. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was settled in a room in the Big House. All that _hadn't _been a dream. I really was on Earth helping fight in the war.

I got up and looked around. It was still dark outside, so there wasn't much I could do at the moment.

I got up and made my bed, no reason not to stay neat, and walked outside. It was a warm night and the stars shone. I walked outside and into the area around the cabins.

I was about to go down to the beach when someone grabbed me from behind. I started to struggle, but when the person held a sword against my neck I froze. "Don't move and don't make any noise." The voice was obviously female. I slowly reached down to my belt where my hunting knives were. If I could only reach them . . .

My captor caught the movement and pressed the blade harder against my skin. I felt a trickle of blood run down my throat and froze completely. "You can't pull any of your tricks on me, hunter." I could hardly breath. The last thing I could remember was something hitting me hard on the head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooo sorry! Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's been TWO MONTHS since I last updated! Really really really sorry. You can't imagine how sorry I am. <strong>

**Anyways, a big thanks to _shadespace_ who reminded me to update this story. Otherwise it wouldn't have been out today. Also a HUGE thanks to those who have reviewed. It makes my day. :)  
><strong>

**Hope you can forgive me from my long absence. I know this chapter was neither exciting or suspenseful or romantic or really anything. I'm pretty iffy about putting up this chapter, and if I change my mind about it and don't like it, it might be taken down and replaced with a better one.  
><strong>

**My updates will be quicker now that school's over and I promise it will never take me this long to update again. (And sorry for this ridiculously long AN)  
><strong>


End file.
